The three amigas
by yumi-temme
Summary: The people of Storm Hawks meet the most obnoxious trio! But is all what it seems? Chapter 19 up! Please Read and Review ! AxP as time progresses
1. Chapter 1

Silence. Piper inhaled deeply, enjoying the momentary silence. She walked down the hall, letting herself relax and step in time to the song she was listening to on her music player. It was so silent, so peaceful. Aerrow and the other's, minus Stork of course, were playing some keep away game outside, letting her work on her crystal experiments. So far, she was stuck on one part of the experiment in which she didn't want to mess it up; due to the fact she was sneezing a lot. Her rumbling stomach pulled her from her thoughts as she paused, realizing she was hungry.  
"To the kitchen then…" Piper mumbled, turning her feet towards the kitchen as she pondered what to eat. She opened the fridge, peering inside, hoping to find something to just eat. Nope. She sighed, closing the door lightly. Turning to the table, she spotted some fruit, and had an epiphany.  
"Smoothie it is!" She said; a smile now upon her dark face as she grabbed the blender from the nearby cabinet, placing it upon the table and cutting up some of the fruit as she placed it inside the glass cylinder. She started to hum along to her song as she placed the lid on top of the blender, and pressed the smoothie button.  
Suddenly, she felt her feet slip from under her, as a large shattering boom echoed throughout the metal insides of the ship.  
"W-What the…?!" Piper gasped, wiping some fruit mush off of her as she got up slowly, peeling some hair that got into her face.  
In front of her stood three people, a large ring of soot and smoke dissipating from around them as they looked around, obviously confused as to why they were there.  
There were three of them, Piper counted. The one closest to her was the tallest, her long violet hair covering her left eye, and cascading down her back, stopping at the knees. Her baby blue t-shirt complimented her powder purple eyes, which now held an angry annoyance. Her foot was tapping on the metal ground angrily, her short black skirt swishing lightly in time to the tapping. Piper was slightly curious as to why they were there, but before she could ask, the violet haired girl spoke first.  
"Great, just great, look what you've done now, you fool. We're nowhere near where we wanted to be." She growled; a slight anger in her voice as she glared at another, slightly shorter female, farther away from Piper and leaning on the wall behind the girl.  
"I'm sorry, Renji. But…I couldn't help it! It was red! RED!" She cried dramatically, waving her arms as to try and show emphasis. Her snow white shoulder length hair was twirled into a lazy braid, which was lying across her shoulder, slightly covering her striped red and black shirt. She patted her cargo pants, as if to dust some invisible dirt from them. Her orange eyes then flicked to the youngest looking girl, a smile growing on her pale face.  
"Ne, Riu, you pushed it too~" She teased, twirling some strands of loose hair teasingly. The green haired girl, named Riu, stomped her foot and glared. Her goldenrod colored eyes flashed angrily, a frown turning into clenched teeth.  
"M-My fault! You're the idiot who went and pushed it first, Yumi! I was just trying to stop it! And everyone knows, red means stop!" She yelled, a bit too loudly, as she continued stomping her foot. Renji cleared her throat, which got the attention of the two bickering females in front of her.  
"Sorry…" They mumbled at the same time, the fight stopping there. Piper decided she should make her presence known.  
"Ummm…Hello?" She said, straightening up slowly. They all stared at her, like they were trying to figure out what to do. Yumi was the first to react. She lunged at Piper, her arms wrapping around into a hug of death. Her grip was like solid iron. Yumi swung her around happily, squealing strange things such as 'cute' and how 'wonderful it is to finally meet you'. Piper couldn't get out a sentence between gasping for air and the girl's spazzing. Finally, Riu sighed and shook her head exasperatedly.  
"Yumi, let the poor girl go, you're scaring her!" Riu scolded. Yumi paused, looking at Riu. Then, she stuck her tongue out, but soon let Piper go, deciding instead to walk down the hall, as if she knew where she was going. Piper wanted to tell her to stop, but she was still trying to catch her breath, deciding instead to turn to the two others in the room, intent on finding answers to her questions.  
"Ok…" Piper started, straightening up to face the girls as calmly as she could. "Who are you and what are you guys doing here?" She asked, crossing her slim arms in front of her chest, looking more at the tallest one, Renji. The girl looked at her a moment before answering. "Well…We were supposed to get transported to terra Neon, but Yumi pushed a button, and we were instead transported here."  
Now it was Riu's turn to scoff, rolling her eyes before she added, "She's such a child. She won't stop pushing buttons."

Piper was about to question more, but froze as a high pitched scream suddenly penetrated the otherwise silent ship.  
"STORK!" Piper shouted, running through the halls towards the main deck, hoping he was ok. She skidded to a halt on the main deck, ready to pounce on whatever threat he was screaming about. She looked down to see Stork in a fetal position, rocking back and forth while muttering about doom and the like. Piper sighed, thinking it was another one of his false alarms.  
"What's the problem, Stork?" She asked, looking mildly annoyed. Stork looked up, before slowly standing.  
"I-I-I heard noises…and voices…coming from behind me..but…n-no matter how fast I t-t-turn, there's nothing t-there!" He whimpered. Piper cocked an eyebrow, not convinced. Stork sighed, looking down in defeat. As he did so, Piper noticed the girl from earlier, Yumi, hanging on the pipes with her legs, as she swung down behind Stork.  
"Stork, I think I know who made those voices…" Piper said. He looked up quickly.  
"R-Really? Who?!" He gasped, quickly looking everywhere but behind him. Piper pointed, and he turned to come face to face with Yumi.  
"Hiya!!" She yelled. He screamed and jumped back, tripping and falling onto his butt. She giggled and flipped down, landing in a crouching position, before straightening up and walking back over to the other two girls.  
"Stork…this is Yumi, Riu, and Renji." Piper said, pointing to each girl one at a time. Stork twitched, wondering why in the Atmos they were on his precious ship. They probably had germs! Renji was about to say something when a voice came from the hallway.  
"I didn't know we had guests!" The voice said, walking into the room. It was Aerrow, leader of the Storm Hawks. He was a bit dirty from playing that keep away game outside, but Piper still thought he was as attractive as ever. His bright red hair stuck to his forehead, as his lively green eyes looked at the girl one at a time, before resting upon Piper's eyes. She blushed slightly before smiling and turning to look at the nearby window, and gazed at the clouds as they slowly drifted by.  
"Oh my God~! Hot chicks!!" Finn giggled, his blue eyes focusing on the nearest one; Riu. She scoffed and pushed him away, turning to talk to Renji instead. Aerrow scratched his head as he walked over to Piper, smiling his usual goofy and trusting grin as he pointed to the girls. "Who are they?" He asked innocently. Piper sighed and pointed to each one at a time.  
"Well, the one Finn just failed at hitting on with the green hair is Riu. The violet haired one Riu is currently talking to is Renji, and…where did Yumi go?" Piper asked, looking around.  
"Here I am!" Yumi yelled, popping up behind Piper and Aerrow. Radarr, who was currently on Aerrow's shoulder, screeched and flew off his shoulder, landing on the couch and growling angrily. Aerrow and Piper only jumped slightly at her sudden appearance.  
Junko smiled sweetly, looking at Renji. "Excuse me, but why are you guys here?" He asked. Renji smiled a little, then turning towards him slightly. "Well, we were going to Terra Neon." Finn looked at her, currently rubbing his sore cheek from where Riu slapped him. He was just horrible when it came to not ticking girls off.  
"That doesn't explain what you're doing here." Finn said weakly as he got up slowly. Yumi suddenly appeared behind him giggling. He screamed and fell once more as Yumi smiled even more. "We're here because I pushed the wrong button, my little girly man!" She cooed, suddenly disappearing once more and appearing again leaning on the wall near Renji.  
"Where did you guys come from?" Aerrow asked, peeling his eyes away from Piper to look at Riu, the closest one to him for the moment. Riu scratched her head awkwardly. "Well, we just came from C-"  
"Carmen's house! On terra Atmosia!" Yumi butt in, earning a strange look from Renji, but she didn't call Yumi out on it. Aerrow bought the answer, nodding a bit. Yumi then turned slightly, and seemed to disappear once more.  
"How does she do that?" Junko asked, cocking his head to the side. Riu smirked and shook her head, placing her hands on her hips.  
"She kinda just does that. That's her job." Riu explained, pausing to scratch her neck in a bored fashion. "She's an espionage agent. She basically makes it her business to know things."  
"And what do you guys do?" Finn asked. Renji yawned slightly, looking a bit tired.  
"Well, I'm a mechanic and Riu here is a helmsman, and basically handles cooking as well, since I hate cooking, and Yumi burns water." Renji stated, looking back at Finn.  
Yumi turned to talk to Stork, but he just glared at her. "Go away…I don't want to catch your Melvornio Mass Madness." He grumbled, turning to go back to steering. Yumi huffed, but then slowly smiled. Making sure no one was watching, she quickly climbed up onto the overhead pipes again, she hooked her legs onto a sturdy pipe and lowered herself down, so she was right next to Stork.  
"I'm going to give you mind worms, Stork…" She whispered, sounding almost exactly like Master Cyclonis. Stork screamed twice as loud as normally, threw his arms up in panic and ran, sliding and hiding behind Junko. Yumi cackled evilly, sliding off the pipe and back onto the floor.

Stork just glared at her.

Piper left Aerrow's side as she walked over to Renji. "Do you guys want to stay here for now? We can drop you off where ever you need to go." She said, smiling lightly. Renji turned to her, slightly shocked.  
"Really…?" Renji asked. Piper nodded. Now it was Renji's turn to smile.  
"Sure…We would greatly appreciate it!" Renji answered; looking a little more happy sa she turned to watch Riu scold Yumi about scaring the pilot.


	2. ummm scary?

It had been a week since the girls first appeared. Piper didn't mind. It was great to have other girl's around. Well, ones that was not trying to secretly destroy them all. That was always a bonus. Piper looked around the large room. The girls were currently mingling and talking to the others, almost like they were part of the team from the beginning. It was…nice? It felt more like a family.  
Then Piper got a depressing thought. What would happen when they leave? Piper would be the only girl again. And…It would feel…what's the word? Empty? Yes, it would be a lot quieter too.  
Piper looked to Aerrow, who was looking at her. He quickly looked away. Was he blushing? No, it must be the lighting or something.  
"Aerrow?" She asked, walking over to the table he was sitting at. He looked up again, his face a little less red.  
"Y-Yeah, Piper? What's up?" He questioned, smiling his goofy grin once more, the one that made her knees weak. She cleared her throat.  
"Umm…Well, you see…" She began, but didn't know how to say it really. Okay, plan B.  
"Can they stay?" She asked simply, earning an almost spit take from Aerrow.  
"What brought this on?" Aerrow replied, cocking an eyebrow. They paused to see Finn wiz past the doorway, screaming apologies as Riu soon appeared after, holding a metal pipe and screaming profanities. Yumi's laughter echoed down the hall.  
"Well, as you can see, they liven up the place." She said, noting the loud boom coming from the place Finn seemed to run too. "And…well…it gets a bit lonely…being the only girl here…" Piper added quietly, looking down in embarrassment.  
Aerrow looked at her, his eyes taking in her form. That's right. She was the only female here. He never really stopped to wonder how she felt being the only girl here. It must be hard, he assumed, before chuckling.  
"Fine, you can ask them, but remember, they are your responsibility." He said. Her smile made it all worthwhile. She hugged him before running out, not noticing his body stiffen at her sudden touch, or his face becoming redder than his hair.

…::::…

Piper entered the room she had thought Riu and Yumi entered. Finn was currently hiding behind Junko, Riu glaring dangerously at him.  
"Umm, guys? Can I ask you something?" Piper started, earning the attention from everyone. Renji even looked up from the latest issue of Terrapolitan.  
"Yes?" Riu asked, cocking an eyebrow at the girl. Piper smiled sweetly.  
"It's been fun having you guys here! So, I was wondering…" She paused to rub the back of her midnight colored hair covered neck in nervousness. "Do you want to stay?"  
"Yumi squealed happily and started jumping up and down. "Would we! Yay! Yay! We are storm hawks! Mighty, mighty Storm Hawks!" She sang, starting to jump and dance around. Riu joined her, singing along as well. Renji smiled, using one of her slender fingers to turn the page in her fashion magazine.  
"That would be nice. Thank you. This should prove…entertaining." Renji sighed, smirking as she went back to her magazine. "And don't you have an experiment still going on in your room?"  
"CRAP!" Piper yelled, smiling apologetically before rushing off, running past Aerrow and Radarr and back to her room, closing the door quickly behind her, hoping it did not get ruined while she was gone.  
"Chicka Cha! New member chicks! Boo ya!" Finn yelled, doing his signature move at Riu, who just openly ignored him. Yumi snickered at his fail, when she paused, looking towards the door to the hangar.  
"What? What are you looking at? It's a door." Finn stated, rolling his eyes. Yumi stood stock still, before walking towards it with purpose, Riu following close behind.  
"Where are you going…?" Finn was cut off by Renji's foot blocking his way. She peeked over her magazine as Aerrow entered, looking confused as to why Riu and Yumi just went into the hangar.  
"Wait for it." She stated simply, her foot still blocking the way. It was completely silent.  
"I don't hear any-"

BOOOOOOM! CRASH! CLANG! BA-BOOM! CALASH!

The loud metallic sounds rang, as Renji removed her foot that had been obstructing the path.  
"Ok, time to go. C'mon, let's see what they ratted out." Renji sighed, closing her magazine and plopping it onto the table before entering the hangar herself. Aerrow and Junko followed closely behind, with Finn nervously tailing them last.  
Inside, Riu had her energy dagger on one man's neck, another pinned down by her boot on his stomach, her other hand holding another dagger pointing at him. Yumi had the third man under her in a headlock, also holding his arm back in what looked like a painful twist.  
"Who are they?" Aerrow asked, looking at their all gray and black attire. Yumi looked up and smiled sweetly.  
"Cartamenes. It's an ancient underground language for 'one who kills by shadow'." Renji explained, looking at the men with a bored, unimpressed look. Aerrow scratched his head in confusion.  
"Can we torture them?" Yumi asked, like a child asking for a new toy. Aerrow cocked an eyebrow.  
"Why in the world would we torture them?" Aerrow inquired, not really getting who these people are. Yumi sighed dramatically.  
"Well, dum-dum, if you took your mind off of Piper for five minutes," Aerrow blushed and stammered something un hearable. Yumi just grinned and continued. "You would see that these people are Cyclonian. And not just any Cyclonians. These are Master Cyclonis' personal squad of assassins." She finished, as she yanked the man she was sitting on up slightly, so everyone could see the Cyclonian mark on his chest, and the red lines decorating around it, to prove her words.  
"If we get them to spill on Cyclonis, she would be a sitting duck." Riu added, swishing her hair lightly out of her face. The men were squirming slightly, but didn't try to break free. Aerrow's face lit up.  
"And we could finally defeat her! Perfect!" Aerrow said. Renji pulled her hair back into a messy bun, her one eye still covered, as she ushered everyone out.  
"We can do this. You guys relax." She said, smiling lightly in as she closed the door behind her. The boys stood there, not sure what to do.  
"Man, I bet they can't even torture people right! I can do it!" Finn said, making himself sound bigger than life again. Aerrow chuckled as he walked on, Junko trailing behind him. Finn stood there, wondering it was so quiet inside the hangar.  
Then, he heard the power tools. And the men screaming. And Yumi giggling. And before he knew it, he was booking it down the hall. Destination? His room.


	3. Brainwashing is funn!

After two slow hours went by, Renji and Riu emerged from the door. They looked a bit tired, but were talking amongst themselves as Piper walked up, curious as to what was going on. Aerrow had filled her in about an hour ago.  
"Well?" Piper asked, turning to Riu for answers. Riu sighed and smiled, pointing to the door lazily.  
"We're almost done, Piper, we just need Yumi to finish up and get them to spill. I hafta admit, they are some tough cookies." She clarified. Piper nodded, but Finn couldn't keep his mouth shut.  
"Yumi? Torturing? No way! She can't scare a snail, let alone three Cyclonians!" He shouted, rolling his blue eyes as he sneered. Renji cocked an eyebrow slightly, before opening the door a bit.  
"Don't believe us? Take a look for yourself." She said. Finn looked at her spitefully before peering inside.

--

Yumi was leaning behind one of the men, who were now all tied to chairs. They had on dresses that looked like they were made for a life sized Barbie doll. She had just finished tying a blue bow in one of the spies' hair.  
"Oooooh~! You look so prettifull!" She cooed, pinching his blush covered cheek. The Cyclonian looked pale under the makeup smeared across his face, and the other two didn't look any better. She then hummed happily as she crossed over to stand in front of him, her hands full of nail polish jars. She sat on his lap and giggled, holding two of the small vials up.  
"Ok! Time for the nail polish! Which one do you prefer? I have pretty perfect purple, preppy powder pink, or…" She stopped to look at him, her eyes now deadly serious. "Do you want to tell me where Master Cyclonis is, and why you're here~?"  
The man shook visibly, opening his mouth slightly to speak. But after a moment of deliberation, he closed his mouth again, obvious he was deathly afraid of the young girl. Her frown soon turned into an evil grin, as she became her usual giddy self.  
"Oh good! I was hoping you would say no~" She sighed, picking up the nail polish once more from her lap. "Now," Yumi began, addressing all three. "Let's get you all pretty!"

--

Renji closed the door before more could be seen. Finn gulped loudly, adjusting his collar before taking an unsteady step back. "I…almost feel sorry for those dudes…" He muttered. Riu nodded in agreement. Her stomach suddenly growled, signaling her hunger.  
"Can we go to the kitchen? I'm starving!" Riu whined, Renji soon nodding, also a bit hungry. Aerrow nodded and motioned his head towards the hallway.  
"Sure."

Everyone was in the kitchen when Yumi walked in, suddenly wearing a general's uniform. She marched foreword and saluted, her goofy smile ruining the otherwise serious look. "Ummmmmm, what are you doing?" Piper asked.  
Yumi looked at her and winked before blowing on a little silver whistle. There were sounds of footsteps running towards them, and suddenly, the three men, still in dresses and makeup ran in and stopped, turning and saluting to Yumi. Yumi saluted back.

"Report!" She barked. The men jumped slightly, before one of them cleared their throat.  
"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" He yelled, saluting once more, before continuing. "Ma'am! Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis were last spotted heading towards Terra Neon! Their motives are unknown! They should arrive at the Terra in two weeks! That, and on a side note, Snipe is sick with the flu!" He finished, saluting before stepping back in line with the other two men. Yumi smiled sweetly at them.  
"Thank you boys! Now, your new assignment is to go back and spy on whoever you think will be valuable to know about, ok~? Good luck, fellas!" She cooed. They saluted once more, before running out the room. A few moments later, the sounds of their vehicles were heard leaving the hangar below.  
"Yumi, how in the world did you…" Stork started, but stopped. "Wait, what did you do?"  
Yumi smiled sweetly, her grin as wide as it could be. "Brainwashing is fun!"


	4. Surprises everywhere

Finn swung himself upright from his bed. He had been thinking, a dangerous thing indeed, but had come up with something awesome! He walked into the hangar bay, where everyone was doing something. Yumi was sparring against Aerrow, and currently winning. Looking over, Riu was chatting with Renji and Piper, Renji working with Junko on the skimmers while Riu was helping Piper with her experiments with some crystals. Radarr was holding the scoreboard for Aerrow and Yumi

A l Y  
17 23

Finn snickered as Yumi once again threw Aerrow onto the mat they were sparring on.  
"You leave your right side wide open when you lunge Aerrow. If you turned a bit more while lunging, and changing your footing a little, the opening will be harder to get." Yumi explained, wiping some sweat from her forehead. Aerrow nodded, but stayed on the mat. Truth be told, he was dead beat tired.

"Attention! Attention all!" Finn yelled as everyone stopped what they were doing. Yumi sat down on Aerrow as she pulled her hair out of its bun.  
"Y-Yumi! Get off!" Aerrow said, laughing. Yumi giggled in response. "But you're pretty comfy!"  
Piper looked at Yumi angrily, to which Yumi smiled tauntingly. "Awww, I'm sorry Piper. Did you want to sit on Aerrow~?"  
At that remark, Piper and Aerrow both looked anywhere but at each other. Finn snickered quickly as Yumi got off Aerrow and sat instead on a nearby crate.

"Anyway," Junko said, walking over to Finn while wiping his hands on the pants of his uniform. "What's up?"

"Dudes! And dudettes, in favor of our new, hot chick teammates, we should totally take 'em to the partiest place in Atmos, Terra Neon!" Finn announced, thinking it was rock solid. Piper only shook her head, annoyed by his idiocy. "Finn, you do remember what happened last time we went there, right?"  
"Uhhhhhhhhhh, can I have a hint?" He asked, scratching his head.  
"We almost lost Stork to that talent agent thing!" Piper yelled, stomping her foot down, obviously annoyed.  
Finn did his pose and winked "Chiya, Piper, you worry too much." Yumi giggled and walked up to Finn. "He's right Piper, you worry too much."  
Finn laughed. "Thank you hottie #3!"  
Yumi smiled, and started to answer. "Your welc-...wait what did you call me?"  
Everyone looked at Finn waiting for his answer. "Well duh, I called you Renji."  
"But, I'm Yumi." She sniffled, taking a step back in mock shock.  
"Right, I knew that!" Finn replied hastily, starting to freak out. Yumi shook her head in disbelief, her lip quivering.  
"No you didn't...you lie. You lie!!" She accused, and ran into the broom closet and locked the door. Renji sighed, "Now look what you've done, Finn. Go apologize!" Finn sighed and scratched his neck.  
"Alright, alright. Hey Yumi, ummm I uh just wanted to say that..." Finn looked around and stared at Stork, instantly getting an idea. "I just wanted to say that Stork wants you to play pretty, pretty princess with him."  
"REALLY?!" She cried from within the locked closet.  
Stork twitched, knowing full well he was soon to be doomed "I hate you Finn."  
"Oh Stork..." Yumi sang, coming out of the closet. "Time to do your makeup and hair!"  
""I'll just start running now." Stork began to run down the hallway with Yumi chasing him with a brush in one hand and bows in another.  
"Come back, Storky poo!" She yelled, as they soon disappeared, leaving everyone silent.

Finn then turned to Renji. "See, I had everything under control!"  
"Uh, Finn." Piper said, staring at him.  
"What?" Finn asked, looking at his reflection in a shiny piece of metal. Piper bit her lip before continuing. "If Stork is with Yumi...who's driving the condor?"  
"Must be on Autopilot." Finn answered, fixing his hair.  
"Uhh, Finn. It's not on autopilot!" Piper screamed.  
Everyone ran to the deck to see that they were headed for...  
"MOUNTAINS!!" Everyone yelled.

"Aerrow, do something!" Finn yelled in his girlish voice.  
"I can't drive!" Aerrow yelled back.  
"Then you're saying we are doomed?" Junko added his hands scrunching at his shirt.  
"Guys, can we focus on what's happening!" Aerrow asked, cutting in on their conversation.  
"What is going on?" Renji questioned, just now following everyone who were currently freaking out by the window.  
"The condor is about to crash!!" Aerrow and Finn yelled.  
"Ok guys," Renji said, sighing loudly. "Did you each have an extra bowl of stupid this morning?"  
"Huh?!"  
"What are we gonna crash into, the clouds?" Renji laughed as she pointed to the windshield.  
"Riu?!" They gasped. She turned from the steering wheel, cocking her eyebrow in question. "What?"  
"You can drive?!" Finn said, still shocked.  
"What? You guys never asked if I could, so I thought you wouldn't care. Don't ask, don't tell. That's my policy." She answered, shrugging before going back to driving.  
"Sooo," Aerrow asked, calming down slightly. "Where are we heading?"  
"Terra Neon." Riu answered.

"There is no way that I'm going back to that doom infested terra!"

Everyone turned around to see who said that, and started laughing. It was Stork. He had a big blonde wig on with a giant pink bow in the back. He had on devil red lipstick, pretty powder purple eye shadow. He was wearing a poofy preppy princess pink dress.  
"Isn't he prettifull?" Yumi gestured as Stork did a quick curtsey. Everyone continued to laugh like hyenas until they reached terra Neon. When they reached it, they looked outside the window and towards the main amusement park. It was full of people, screaming, and flying skittles.

"Wow!" Yumi exclaimed looking out the window. "Party time!!"


	5. Yumi and doom mix well

Everyone got ready to go to Terra Neon's carnival. Yumi, Renji and Riu got together in Riu's new room. "Hey guys?" Yumi asked, sipping on her green tea. Renji looked up from her magazine.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Is Aerrow in love with piper?" She asked, making Riu cough up some of her diet cola.  
"W-What? He is?" Riu gasped, wiping the soda off of her with a napkin. Yumi took a picture from her sleeve. It was the one in Aerrow's room, of him and Piper as kids. He was looking at her, his cheeks visibly red. Handing it off to Riu, she nodded. "Well, is he? Cause he's always looking at her, and has this certain smile he only does for her."  
Riu nodded in agreement, pursing her lips slightly. "Now that I think about it, you're right."  
Renji shook her head and scowled. "Yumi how do you know these things? And where did you get that picture?"  
"Internet." Yumi said, without missing a beat. "And those gossip magazines under the Gorilla's bed, when we were back in-" A knock on the door stopped her mid sentence as none other than Piper walked in, smiling her usually bright smile.  
"What's up guys? You almost ready to go?" Renji walked over to Piper and maneuvered her so she was in front of Yumi.  
"Piper, listen to what Yumi just asked us." Renji said. Piper turned to Yumi. "What?"  
Yumi smiled sweetly and looked up at Piper from her comfy curled up position. "What's better? Pancakes or waffles?" Renji face palmed as Piper smiled nervously.  
"Ummmmm…Waffles." She answered. Yumi nodded in agreement. "Well, we're about to leave, so finish up, ok?" Riu and Yumi nodded in agreement as Renji just sighed. Piper then walked out to find Aerrow.  
"Yumi…" Renji growled. Yumi looked at her and smirked. "Yes?" She said, mimicking Renji's voice.  
"Die!" Renji yelled as she launched herself at Yumi.

xx with Aerrow and Piper xx

Aerrow was in the kitchen eating a ham and cheese sandwich and a diet coke. He had been hungry after his work out with Yumi. He sipped his soda, remembering Yumi's comment. His cheeks were still a bit pink as he finished his sandwhich, he looked down. The floor around him was wet. Junko just mopped the floor and was looking for one of those caution signs at that moment. Aerrow looked up and saw Piper walking in to the kitchen area, lighting up visibly, her pace quickening, not knowing that the floor was wet. He got up from his chair, hoping to warn her, and called out,  
"Watch out, the floor is w-" Too late. She sipped on the wet floor, her head about to hit the edge of the table. Piper braced herself, readying herself for the excruciating pain, for her to see blood on the floor, to-  
"Huh?" Piper felt like she was floating. She looked up to see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes look at her with great concern.  
"You ok?" Aerrow asked helping her up into a chair. She nodded her head slowly, still in shock. He had moved pretty quickly, for being on the other side of the table. She noted the diet cola on its side, some of the soda splashing onto the once clean floor. So he jumped over the table? How sweet… Her eyelids flickered, her head still a bit light from the sudden slip.  
Aerrow saw she was about to fall of the chair, so before she fell again he grabbed her bridal style.  
"You keep falling, don't you?" He asked, chuckling softly. Piper didn't answer, only stare at him. His eyes were hard to look away from. So much kindness in such pained green eyes. They were more beautiful than any crystal, Piper decided. _Yeah,_ she thought sadly. _Falling for you, Aerrow..._She shook her head. Aerrow looked at her confused. "Umm, Aerrow?" Piper asked, looking at him. Her cheeks were turning visibly red, and she was biting her lip in that cute little fashion she did when she was nervous.  
"Yes, piper?" He asked, wondering why she was acting so nervous. She looked up at him, an uneasy smile now on her face.  
"You can put me down now."  
"Uhhhh..." Aerrow realized he was still holding her bridal style. "Sorry 'bout that!" He put her down and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
"We should go meet the others now." Piper said, blushing as she looked away. He was blushing too.  
"Y-yea, sure." He sighed. Watching her walk quickly, but carefully, out of the kitchen. He sighed, letting himself calm down, before following after her.

xxOutsidexx

At 7:30 sharp, the group was at the entrance of the main Carnival opening.  
"Ok! Let's split up!" Finn said when he was sure everyone was listening to him. Yumi scoffed as she smirked. "Whats wrong with you?" He asked, scowling.  
"You sounded like Freddy from Scooby-Doo!" Yumi said, giggling happily she remembered the mans name. Finn flushed angrily as Yumi controlled her giggling. She then pouted. "But there's something different…" She mumbled, tilting her head slightly to one side as she put a finger to her lips in thought.  
"And what, pray tell, would that be?" He asked sardonically .She then smiled slyly as she got inches away from his face.  
"You're a whole lot cuter~" She cooed, batting her eyelashes before bursting out laughing, strolling back to her position next to Stork, who was dragged out of the ship against her will. Finn was now as red as Aerrow's hair. Renji snickered as Riu interjected.  
"Anyway," She butt in, trying to change the subject form Finn's embarrassment. "What's the game plan?"  
"Well, Aerrow, Piper and I are going over to the shooting range." Finn answered, getting over his flushed face quickly.  
"And me and Stork are gonna go and check out the newly renovated Haunted House!" Yumi then said, pointing to a menacing tower in the distance. Stork was twitching like crazy. "Maybe I wanted to go with Stork." Riu said, crossing her arms angrily. Yumi sneered, before whispering something in her ear. Riu flushed in surprise, before stepping back quickly.  
"N-Never mind!" Riu stuttered, before turning and disappearing into the crowds of people.  
"What did you say?" Stork asked, unsure if he really wanted to know. Yumi smiled sweetly.  
"Nothing~"  
"Liar"  
"But of course. But enough about me! To the haunted house!!" Yumi screamed in excitement, grabbing stork and running towards it before the line became any longer.  
"Ok then!" Piper said, waving to them before turning back to the rest. ""When should we meet up for dinner?"  
Renji shrugged, her magazine rolled up in one hand. "Me and Juko are making wallop surprise. Who knows."  
"Umm, my name is Junko." He corrected, smiling childishly. Renji shrugged once more, before turning back towards the ship.  
"Whatever. C'mon, it takes forever to make. We should get started." Renji called to Junko as she walked towards the ship in a bored fashion.  
"Oh, ok!" Junko answered, running to catch up with her.  
"To the shooting range, dudes! Chika cha!" Finn yelled, running towards one of the many booths. Aerrow and Piper looked at each other and smiled as they trailed behind, talking to each other contently.

xx 1 hour later xx

Yumi walked out of the haunted house, dizzy from screaming, and from laughing. The haunted house was the best. Yumi didn't expect anything less from Terra Neon. Stork soon followed, crawling along the floor, vibrating with fear as he wheezed. "Hee-ugh... Yumi... I... hate... you... no... more... haunted... houses..."  
Yumi sniffed sadly "...ok, fine. . ." She looked at the snack area. "Let's eat!" Stork actually smiled slightly. "Sure. I'm starving. Screaming and nearly giving myself a heart attack always makes me hungry." Yumi and him walked towards the snack area when on the way there Yumi saw a bar with lots of tanks. "Hey, stork, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the people wearing masks that were connected to glass jars full of colored air.  
"Huh? Oh that's an oxygen bar." He said, looking around the area for a snack place that might have something…edible and not deep fried in fat.  
"What's it for?" She persisted, pulling his sleeve lightly. She remembered the name 'oxygen tanks' from somewhere. She just couldn't place it at the moment. Either way, she wanted to try it out.  
"For energy boosts and stuff i guess, I'm not really sure. Could be poisonous..." Stork looked around. Suddenly, he turned to see where she was once standing now vacant. "Yumi?"  
She was over at the bar, strapping the mask on to her face and inhaling deeply. He paled, walking over to her slowly. It seemed to get more silent the closer he got. And scarier.  
"Umm, Yumi?" He inquired once more. Yumi inhaled once more, still not responding.  
"Yumi? I think you should stop!" Stork whimpered

"Y...yumi?!" Stork backed away as her orange eyes became dilated, and the once orange now looked more red than anything.  
"!!" Yumi screeched,grabbing the oxygen tank and running away.  
"Ok that settles that." Stork sighed as he put on his helmet (Where did he get that?!) and turned to the direction fomr which he came, towards the ship.  
"We are officially **doomed**."  
And he ran back toward the condor, to prepare for the apocalypse of Yumi.


	6. Haha, way too short

Stork didn't stop screaming until he was safely back on his ship, quickly running to his room and placing his armor on in a hurry. He stalked out of the room, looking around curiously, hoping not to run into anyone.  
'Ok, just have to get my protection room bunked up and then I'll be good and sa-'

"Stork, what are you doing?"

"AUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" Stork screeched, suddenly jumping up and latching himself onto the biggest pipe on the ceiling. He was shaking heavily, the pipes and metal pieces of his 'armor' clinking and rattling.  
"Stork, calm down, it's just me." Renji stated, her uncovered eye looking up at him with mock interest. Stork shook his head, gripping the pipe even harder.  
"No! I'm not going to calm down! There's a dangerous carnivorous creature of death on the loose!" He whined, pointing out the window once with a shaky green hand before clamping down on the pipe once more.  
"What dangerous creature?" Junko asked, coming out of the kitchen.  
"Yumi! She's a deranged sociopath megalomaniac!!" Stork cried, hugging the pipe and whimpering. Junko came over and peeled him off the pipe.  
"Calm down, little buddy. What happened?"

Stork twitched nervously, fidgeting as he tried to reach the ground while still in Junko's grip. "Well…It all started with the oxygen bar…"

"Oxygen bar?" Renji yelled. Stork cringed, but nodded. Renji groaned and slammed her oven mitts on the floor. "Great! Just fricken great! Juno!"  
"It's Junko." He corrected, taking off his oven mitts as well.  
"Whatever. Get your knuckle busters, we're going hunting." Renji said as she went back into the kitchen.  
"Ok!" Junko replied, following her into the kitchen. "Let me just pt the wallop surprise in the oven!"

"C'mon, Stork, you're with us." Renji added, coming back out and grabbing his foot. He cried and struggled, but couldn't release her grip.  
"No! I've seen what she can do to me without the power of the oxygen tank of death! I refuse to die of humiliation!" Stork griped, hugging Renji's leg in a pleading manner. Renji pulled him off of her leg and pushed him out the door of the Condor.  
"You find Everyone, we'll join up when we're done with the Wallop surprise."

And with that Stork was alone…outside…Again.

"We're…" (Close up on Stork's face.) "DOOMED . . ." He said, twitching his eye. And with that, he stalked off into the night, scared at how all the people suddenly vanished.

xX Meanwhile, with Riu… Xx

Riu walked around the once deserted area called a funhouse. Personally, she believed it should be called a 'scream house'. Cause she doesn't here fun coming out of those places. She sighed, finishing off her strawberry flavored smoothie, throwing it away in one of the oil drum now trashcan barrels lining the deserted road. She paused, looking around slowly. Where did all the people go?  
"I wonder where everyone went…"

"RIU!!" She heard her name screamed. Turning around, the green haired girl looked to see Stork now in front of her, panting heavily.  
"What's up?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Stork was gasping for air, but managed to speak. "Yumi...and the oxygen...bar...and all this...laughter and.....an..."  
"Yumi…and oxygen…" Riu thought for a second, before slapping her forehead. "Not again…" She then looked seriously at Stork.  
"Show me the oxygen bar." She ordered. Stork nodded, realizing they were really close to it. Strange. So he walked her over to the now deserted stand.

"Ok, here's the plan," She started, looking at Stork. "We get more oxygen from this now pillaged stand, right? And we lure her out. Well, you lure her out. Then, I bash her on the head and we drag her back to the ship!"  
Stork stared in disbelief as she started rummaging through the debris of now empty oxygen tanks. "Well, let's get her before she kills everyone with her…highness."


	7. Longer than that chapter

"M-ME?! ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN?! YOU MUST HAVE CONTRACTED MIND WORMS!!" Stork shrieked. Riu removed her hands from her ears.  
"No need to be loud, Stork. Now come one, For once, be the hero! Take all the glory!" She said, smirking at him and giving him a thumbs up. He paused, his hand still in mid air to say something else. He could be the hero, couldn't he? He then smiled in a crazed fashion.  
"Yes, you're right, I will be victorious!" He bellowed, striking a pose on the table of the oxygen bar. Riu rolled her eyes and started to dig around once more.

"That's the spirit, now; help me find something to lure her out."  
The two of them looked around under the bar for a few moments, before Stork found a box underneath the table where the tanks used to be. He tore open the box and inside was a tiny bottle of black gas floating inside. "Hey Riu, I think I found more oxygen to lure her out!" Stork yelled. Riu tried to cover his mouth in time but failed.

The intercom all of a sudden clicked on, "YEEEEEEES, OXXXXXEYYYGEEEEEN!!!!" a high pitched voice screamed, before disappearing, the jaws theme song echoing in its place. "We're doomed." Stork muttered, his ears drooping a little.  
"Why?" Riu inquired, standing up as she pulled him up as well. He twitched violently before spinning to face her, his eyes blazing with a crazed fire.  
"Because when this song comes on people get angry. And when people get angry? Merb…die!" He spazzed.  
"Stork your spazzing again." She noted, seeing his arms waving about wildly, flinging the oxygen around wildly. "Stork, put it down, quick, befo-"

"Oxygen!" Yumi howled, swinging on a string of lights, and taking the tiny tank form Stork's hand, and landing on the bar table. Taking the oxygen, she greedily inhaled. Yumi then suddenly fell to the ground, face first.  
"Stork what kind of gas did you give her?" Riu questioned, slowly coming towards Yumi's unmoving body.  
"The black kind" He answered, shrugging. He didn't know why it was such a bad thing. She was probably just sleeping off the insta-high.  
"Black kind?" Riu pondered, walked over to Yumi's body and took the tiny tank form her hand. Riu scanned the bottle then looked at Stork. "Stork."  
"Um, yes?"  
"Did you read the tank before you shouted it out to the world?" Riu questioned.  
"Uh, no, why?" He answered as he scratched his neck and twitched lightly.  
"Look for yourself."  
Riu tossed the tank to Stork. Stork looked at the tank and realized there was a skull on it. He turned it to the back and read the warning label out loud.  
"Warning this oxygen my cause fatigue, nausea ,weird cravings ,homicide ,pregnancy, bloating, Thinking all guys are gay, random dancing, death by shrimp, lactose intolerance, hemophilia, mind worm infestation, separation anxiety, love squares, no feelings of pain, mood swings, retardation, and Death." Riu turned Yumi over and saw that her eyes were now rainbow colored swirls. "Looks like you killed her Stork." She said monotonously.  
"No, I didn't mean to, I'm to young , I won't survive in prison!" Stork cried, twitching madly as he bit his nails. Riu patted him reassuringly on the back.  
"Stork your not going to prison, so relax."  
He did slightly, looking back at Yumi's unmoving body, then once more at Riu."Your right, no need to worry, she's just taking a really long nap."  
"See, I told you, everything's gonna be alright." As Riu and Stork and Stork began to walk away, a thick fog covered Terra Neon completely and a maniacal laughter followed.

Riu and Stork turned their heads to where Yumi was laying, she was gone.  
"Stork get behind me."  
"Waaay ahead of you ,Riu." He said, cowering in a crouched position behind her legs.  
Riu reached into her sleeve and took out a giant metal fan.  
"Where did that come from?"  
" No time for questions, we have to find the others and fast." Just as Riu finished her sentence another explosion came from the fireworks storage house. "Let's go Stork."  
"Right! Yay Suicide!" He cheered sarcastically as he regretfully followed the young female towards the storage facility.

.: At the Fireworks Storage facility:.

Finn, Piper, and Aerrow were busy with the fireworks that kept going off. They had been walking around when they started going off, making most of the workers flee with the customers, for fear of mass explosion.  
" What is going on here, it makes no sense." Aerrow pondered, looking at the now silent lineup of fireworks, packed neatly into crates that piled on top of one another hap hazardously.  
"I don't know Aerrow, but either something in the air or in the room is causing all this to happen." Piper supposed.  
"Piper, even I could have figured that out." Finn snapped, obviously annoyed that he hadn't been able to pick up any chicks. Piper scoffed and rolled her eyes, poking him in the chest. "Well Finn, I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas!"  
"Oh yea Piper, well your theory thingies aren't really helping us either, are they?!"  
"Will both of you knock it off, if we don't fix this, this place could catch on fire." Aerrow pointed out.  
"That's true." Piper mumbled. "Sorry, Aerrow…"  
"Aerrow, what are we gonna do dude?" Finn asked, now starting to panic.

"Yes, Aerrow tell us what we're gonna do." Said a high pitched voice. Aerrow whirled around, his energy swords out and turned on, in case this turned into a trap.  
"Who said that?" He demanded, looking around for the person the voice belonged to.  
"It's a ghost!!!" Finn ran over to an open box and hid inside. Piper rolled her eyes once more. It seemed the most common thing she did around Finn. Go figure.  
"HEHE, silly Finny, I'm not a ghost, I'm one of your bestest friends!!!" Squeaked the high pitched voice.  
"Yumi, is that you, where are you?" Aerrow asked, tilting his head around to try and find her. Yumi then dropped from the ceiling and landed on her feet.

"Finn, you can come out now,it's just Yumi." Finn poked his head out of the box.  
"Oh, right, it's just Yumi, I knew that."  
"Oh Stooorky Poo I didn't know you were here!" Yumi stated walking towards Aerrow.  
"Hey, Yumi, I'm not Stork." He corrected, slightly nervous as to why she thought he looked anything like stork.  
"Oh, Stork your soo funny."  
"Yumi snap out of it." Piper said, walking up and placing a hand on her confused friends shoulder. Yumi turned and gaped at Piper, like she three heads." OMYGOSH, radar did you just talk?"  
"Radarr? I'm Piper…Yumi are you okay?" She asked, turning her friend slightly to get a better look at her. Yumi shrugged her off, rolling her dilated eyes dramatically  
"I'm fine Radar, geez stop nagging me."  
"Hey, a yea, Yumi, you remember me right?" asked Finn, finally coming forward. Yumi smiled childishly at him."Oh, of course, I would never forget you Piper." Yumi squeezed Finn till he turned blue.

"Yumi, I think you should let go, your killing him." Aerrow said, noting the blue. Yumi dropped him and turned to Aerrow, her smile deadly.  
"Oh, I'm sorry Stork, I'm neglecting you, here comes your hug!!"She giggled, taking a step forward.  
"Wait, no, I don't want a hug! Yumi, you obviously need help. I like hugs, but not when you look that scary."

"Eewww, you like Finn, gross!" Yumi shrieked, obviously something completely different from what he just said.  
"What, I never said I liked Finn!" Aerrow cried in revulsion. Finn agreed, making a disgusted face.  
"Stork why didn't you tell me you had a man to man relationship." Yumi whined, her lips pouting like she was really upset.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Yumi, your making no sense" Aerrow said, obviously creeped out by all she was saying, and fearful of where this was going to go.  
"It's okay Stork, I completely understand your decision, so when you two getting married?"  
"MARRIED!!!!!" The three Storm Hawks screamed, each repulsed and disturbed. Yumi looked at them blankly, then thought they must not know the word married.  
" Yea the church, and the cake, and the crying, and the throwing rice at people, that's the best part!" She explained.  
"Uh Yumi, we are not getting married." Aerrow said, chuckling nervously.  
"So you're just going to live together that's no fun, that's boring."  
"Umm we already, live together remember?" Finn chimed in, instantly regretting what he just said as Aerrow and Piper glared intensely at him. Yumi gaped in shock, before smiling devilishly.  
"You do, you mean in the same bed and everything?"  
"Uh, no we live separate rooms, with separate beds, not together." Aerrow clarified, trying to get her to change the subject without much success.  
"Aww so there's no action that sucks." She mumbled, her fist under her chin.

"…What?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all." Yumi chirped, waving her hand as if to wave that question away.  
"…Yea okay Yumi, we're just gonna take you back to the condor, okay?" Aerrow said slowly, grabbing her arm lightly.

"No, never!" She cried, but just as Yumi was about to run away, the gay bar song came on the intercom and she started singing.  
"You, I wanna take you to a gay bar, I wanna take you to a gay bar, I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!!!"As sang and danced around Aerrow, Finn, and Piper, a huge metal fan hit her in the back of her head, and she fell to the ground, unconcious.

"Whoa, where did that come from!?" Finn squeeked, hiding behind Aerrow.  
" Don't know but , at least they knocked her out" Piper said, nudging Yumi's shoulder with her boot, just to make sure.

"Hey , are you guys okay?"  
"Riu!" Finn ran over and hugged her. Riu snapped her fingers and the fan came back and hit him in the head.  
" Are you guys alright?" She asked, placing her fan back into her messenger bag she had bought a few moments ago.

"We are thanks to you and your fan." Aerrow came up and looked at her, smiling appreciatively  
"Ah, no problem, now we should get her back to the condor before she wakes up." Stork mumbled, twitching once.  
Finn picked up Yumi, and they headed out. As they were about to walk out the door Renji and Junko blasted through the wall. "Aww, did we miss the big battle sequence?" Junko asked, scratching his head. Renji moped angrily, placing her hands on her hips.  
"See Jimmy, this is what happens when I listen to your lousy directions."  
"I'm sorry, Renji. And my name is Junko." He mumbled, trying to make her a little less upset. She just sighed and walked back out towards the ship, taking some cotton candy form an empty stall as she passed by.

"Well, it's ok Junko, she'll get over it." Riu stated, cheering her friend up a little bit. Aerrow nodded in agreement. "I guess your right Riu, let's all get back to the condor, before Yumi wakes up."  
The whole team walked through Terra Neon and back to the condor.

"By the way Junko, what's for dinner" asked Aerrow. The wallop now smiled excitedly.  
" It's WALLOP…." KABOOOOOOOOM! Everyone looked to see the windows splattered with yellow goop.  
" MY SHIIIIIIIPPPPP!" Stork screeched, racing up to it. Renji just stood there, eating her cotton candy as she watched Stork have a level 10 spaz attack.

"Renji, how much yeast did you put in the Wallop Surprise?" Junko asked. The girl shrugged, intent on watching every moment of Stork's mental breakdown.  
"About 30 cups, why?"  
"Well looks like we're not having wallop surprise after all." Junko sighed.

"So then what are we gonna eat? All the food booths on Terra Neon are closed by now." Finn whined, holding his stomach with one hand, and Yumi with the other.  
" It's okay I got us covered, while I take care of the dinner, Aerrow and Finn, put Yumi in Storks Trance helmet, put her in her room and keep guard." Riu said, rolling up her sleeves.  
"Alright" Replied Aerrow and Finn carrying Yumi onto the ship  
"Junko, Piper, and Renji, clean the surprise out of the condor"  
"Okay" They replied and ran into the condor.  
"As for you Stork, you need to get us into the clouds, now."  
"Aye, aye, captain!" The condor's bridge closed and was now in the sky. Yumi was put in the trance helmet and in her room. Junko was eating the wallop surprise off of everything, and Renji and Piper followed with mops and brooms. Stork just got done putting the condor on autopilot and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was spotless, organized, and smelled like cookies. He like cookies.

"Riu what are you cooking?" He asked, looking at the green haired girl before him. She turned to face him,a bit of flour on her nose. It almost looked cute.  
"Let's see…steak, broccoli, salad and mashed potatoes. It's amazing what you find in that fridge of death." She replied, taking the oven mitts off and putting them on a hook right next to the door.  
"And for dessert?" He asked.  
"Chocolate chip cookie sundaes."  
Stork got on his knees and began bowing in front of Riu. "Where have you been all my life?"  
"Uhh, Stork, what are you talking about?" Riu asked, blushing nervously at the merb before her.  
"Oh, nothing just lost myself for a second there." He mumbled, quickly getting up.  
"Oh okay, well we still have an hour before everything is finished" She said, turning to check the oven.  
"An HOUR?"  
"Yes an hour."  
"But I'm hungry now." Stork whined, placing his head on the table. Riu stared at him a moment before smiling, shaking her head in defeat.  
"That's why I have some Merb cabbage here for you to snack on until dinner is ready."  
"I...I love you" He said, drool visible as she handed him the bowl of stinky vegetables.  
"Stork, save it for Yumi"  
"Okay Riu" Stork began stuffing his face with Merb cabbage as Riu walked out the kitchen. She walked into the recreation room, hoping to take a nap. Instead, she saw Finn playing guitar hero.


	8. Haha im longer than THAT chapter!

Riu stared at Finn, her eyes narrowing dangerously. He didn't notice until she growled in a steely voice, "Finn, what are you doing, you're supposed to be watching Yumi with Aerrow."  
Finn turned to look over his shoulder, before going back to his guitar hero game.  
"Yea but I got bored, and besides Aerrow can take care of himself and Yumi."  
"Finn!" Riu yelled, astounded by his stupidity and arrogance.  
"What? He is the leader of this team, he can handle anything." Finn shrugged, missing yet another note.  
"Oh, really? Cuz it didn't look like he could control Yumi when she went a wall." Riu barked, tapping her foot angrily.  
"Yea, but, that's different!"  
"But you said he could handle anything."

"Hey, Finn, I got the sodas and…Riu?!" Aerrow dropped the bottles of soda in his hand. Riu turned to now face the so called leader of the team.  
"Aerrow, you and Finn are supposed to be watching Yumi! I told you to, and you just disregarded it?!" She exclaimed, flabbergasted that Aerrow didn't even listen.  
"We were," He began, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "But then we thought she would be fine locked in her room, and she is also in the trance helmet, so you don't need to worry."  
"That's not the point, the point is that you two didn't listen to me, I know Yumi better then you do." She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers, massaging her temples while trying to stay calm.  
"You worry too much." Finn said as he finished his song.  
"You won't be saying that when Yumi wakes up and wants to play pretty princess, using you two as the dolls." She mumbled, huffing in an aggravated way.  
"Riu, relax, play some guitar hero, chill." Aerrow assured her. She looked at the screen and controller that looked like a guitar.  
"Guitar hero huh? How about a bet."  
"But I don't play guitar hero that much." Aerrow said, confused at what she was getting at.  
"Not to worry Aerrow my man, I'll play in your place." Finn assured his friend, winking as he grabbed the other controller to plug in.

"Okay here is the deal, if I win you have to be Yumi's play things and wash everyone's laundry for 2 months." Riu stated.  
"And suppose I win?" Finn asked, smirking suggestively.  
"What do you want?"  
"How about a date with you." Finn retorted. Riu was silent for a moment. Did she want to risk going out on a date with…Finn?

"Fine, whatever." Riu and Finn shook hands and picked up the guitars.  
"So do you want it on easy Riu?"  
"Haha, that's funny Finn, but I'm on expert, you're on easy."  
"Have you even played this game before Riu?"  
"No, but I'm a fast learner." Riu stated simply.  
"How about you just prepare for your date with me, since you have no experience." Finn purred, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up and play."  
Finn chose the song Cliffs of Dover. Riu had tons of notes coming down her screen and hitting almost every note. Finn had only a third of those notes coming down his screen, and he still managed to miss almost all of them. When the song ended Riu's screen proclaimed her the winner.

"Hehe, you weren't that great, they didn't even ask you for an encore."

" Are you sure about that?" Riu pointed on her screen where it said ENOCRE, accept or decline. Riu selected accept.

"I bet they are giving you an easy song to play."

"Is this an easy song?" She asked curiously, pointing to the name she couldn't pronounce.  
"You're done for, finished, no one the condor has ever beaten this song, EVER." Finn said. Of course, he was the only one who played the game, besides Radarr and Aerrow.  
"I can beat this song, no problem."  
"Yeah right." Finn whispered.  
" Are you underestimating me." Riu snarled with her metal fan under Finn's neck.  
"Me? Chiya no, I was, uh, totally cheering you on, See, go Riu, woohoo." He said, pumping his arms into the air pathetically.  
"So anyway, Riu, you going to play that 'unbeatable' song now?" Aerrow asked.  
"Ha-ha, yea." Riu pressed the start button and dozens of notes came down the screen and she was hitting almost every note.

"Woah,150 note streak, nice." Riu's fingers were moving quickly trying to keep up. When the song was over, she had the highest score. Aerrow whistled, obviously impressed.  
"Well that wasn't so hard."  
"Nice work Riu." Aerrow gave her a high five. As she did so, she fell to the ground.  
"Riu, Riu, are you okay?" Aerrow shook her violently. Riu began to drool and snore. "…She fell asleep? What a weird girl." Aerrow put her on the couch.

"WOOOOHOOO,DINNER IS READY,FINALLY!!" Stork shouted as he ran down the hallway in excitement.  
"Umm, Aerrow where is Riu?" asked Stork.  
"She's asleep in the rec room."  
"What, how are we supposed to get the stuff out the oven without her here, now we're all gonna die of starvation!" Stork yelped, obviously about to have another panic attack.  
"Take it easy Stork, Junko can get it, we won't starve, trust me." Aerrow said, trying to calm his easily panicked friend.  
"Your right, we won't starve, I believe in you Junko, now take MY, I mean our dinner, out before it burns into a crisp." Stork said to the now appearing Junko.  
"Right, will do." Junko reached into the refrigerator.

"Junko, why are you looking in the refrigerator?" Aerrow asked.  
"Well, I'm tryin to find the oven Mitts." Junko explained, looking through the food and drinks.  
"In the refrigerator?"  
"When I was cooking in here I would always find them in here."  
"Well are they in there?" asked Aerrow.  
"Nooo, I don't know where else to look." Junko mumbled, looking distraught.  
"Greeaaat, now we really are going to starve." Moaned Stork, rolling his eyes as he slammed his head onto the table.

"Now, now, calm down, we'll just look for them." Aerrow said, opening the nearest drawer and started rummaging around. The other three boys started to look around too.  
"We better hurry, the dinner is burning as we speak." Stork mumbled, looking in the cabinet nearest the fridge. The boys looked in the cabinets, shelves, racks, devices, and everywhere else they could think of to look for those gloves. They tore the kitchen apart. Just as they were about to lift the microwave Riu walked in, shocked.

"The…The kitchen!!!!" She whimpered, struggling for breath.  
"Riu it's not what it looks like" Stork assure with random wires in his hands.  
"Really, then what does it look like?"  
"Look, we were just trying to find the oven mitts." Aerrow said, trying to calm her with the facts.  
"They are hanging on the hook right next to the door!!!" Riu hissed, pointed towards the door where the pair of Mr. Fluffer oven Mitts was hanging.  
"Oh, well thanks for finding them, now can you take out the stuff…"  
"Not another word, the four of you No dinner, no dessert, and you are cleaning this kitchen up now."

"Riu take it easy."  
Riu took out her fan, murder in her eyes. Aerrow didn't want anyone to get hurt, so he just sighed and said, "Junko, Stork how bout we clean this kitchen up."  
"Right!" the three boys grabbed mops, brooms, and a floor waxer. Riu sat on the table with her arms crossed and her fan on the table beside her. She sat there while the boys cleaned, making sure they didn't skip anything.

Piper, Renji and Finn soon walked in. "What's going on here?" Renji asked, looking at the furiously scrubbing boys.  
"Those…men…ruined the kitchen that I had just finished organizing…So I'm making them clean it."  
"Dude, why? It's just a kitchen. And you're a girl, you should clean it!" Finn said, shocked that she was making them clean it. Riu turned her head slowly, her eyes dangerously glaring at him. Then, Riu hit Finn with her metal fan, took some wires that were hanging from the ceiling, tied him up, and dragged him to Yumi's room. When she got there she left him in front of her closet and took the trance helmet off of Yumi.

"Look Yumi I got you a new Barbie doll." Riu said. Yumi rubbed her eyes sleepily, before gasping in happiness. "Yaaaaaaaay, thank you." Yumi hugged Finn. "Guess what time it is Barbie."  
"Uhh, let go of Finn time." Finn asked hopefully. Yumi giggled as she smiled evily.  
"Noooo, its pretty princess time~!"  
"Auuuuuuugh!" Finn screamed as Riu walked out the room, locked it, and went back into the kitchen. Everyone was looking at her, wondering what would happen next.

"What are you guys staring at? Clean this kitchen, NOW!!!"  
The entire team got to work, rebuilding the furniture, scrubbing the floors, and restocking all the cabinets with their contents. Hours passed and the team was exhausted. Aerrow was asleep on top of the table with Radarr on his face. Piper fell asleep sitting in a bucket. Junko was asleep in the refrigerator, cuddling some mayonnaise. Stork fell asleep in the vents with his arms dangling; he had beeen trying to fix the ceiling. And Finally Renji fell asleep hanging upside down from the pipes on the roof, in a place that even she didn't know how or when she got up there. Riu was in the kitchen as well, asleep while leaning against the wall.

Everything was quiet, until somehow, Yumi unlocked her door and entered the main bridge. She saw that everyone was asleep in their weird little patterns; she also saw that the condor was on auto pilot. She walked up to the steering wheel and switched the auto pilot to off. The condor jerked a little before she got the hang of it, then she was off, everyone still asleep. Even Finn who was covered in some kind of face cream was snoring up a storm. Yumi began whispering to herself, "Let's see where, oh where should we go?"  
she stopped for a minute trying to think. "Oh, oh, I know, I want to see what's in that large stadium thing in Terra Neon. TO TERRA NEON!!!!" she accidentally shouted waking Riu. Riu rubbed her eyes, deciding she would go to her room. Getting up groggily, she walked down the hall and spotted Yumi driving the condor.

"…Yumi what are you doing?" Riu asked.  
"AUUu…." Riu covered her mouth before she could finish screaming. Yumi slowly realized it was Riu, and after making sure Yumi wouldn't scream, Riu removed her hand. "When did you get here?"  
"I was asleep until you woke me up with your horrible piloting skills." Riu answered. "Anyway, where are you taking the condor?"  
"No where." Yumi started whistling.  
"Yuuuumi." Riu stared at her and crossed her arms.  
"Alright,alright, I'm going to terra neon."  
"Why?"  
"Because I want to see what's inside that stadium." She answered, returning to driving with mediocre amusement.  
"But piper told us not to." Riu reminded her, Yumi brushing it off with a wave of her hand.  
"But who ever listen to piper." She retorted.  
"Aerrow." Said Riu, not giving up easily. Yumi shrugged, looking at Riu in an upset way.  
"He doesn't count he's been her bondage slave for years. And besides don't you want to know what's inside?" She prodded, poking Riu in the arm.  
"Well yea, but-"  
"You should come with me!" Yumi exclaimed, smiling at Riu hopefully. Riu sighed, scratching her neck as she pondered the notion.  
"I don't know."  
"Pewees." Yumi was doing her famous Yumi pout.  
"Fine, whatever." Riu sighed, giving into her older friends begging.

"YES!" Yumi cheered as Riu kept a look out for any awakening teammates. Not too long after did they arrive at Terra Neon. Because of Yumi's bad landing skills the condor nose dived into the ground. Causing Renji to fall of the pipes and stork to fall out the vents. Stork who was still half asleep walked to the bridge and rubbed his eyes.  
"Yumi what are you doing?" he moaned  
Yumi looked up at him and in a straight face she answered, "Going to the stadium on terra neon."

"Oh okay have fun." Stork scratched his back and went to his room. Then Renji walked out to the bridge. She was more awake then Stork, but pretended to be sleepy still. "What are you two doing?" She asked. Yumi looked up, a bit more nervous since it was Renji.  
"…Going to the stadium on terra neon."


	9. Atmos Idol? And why are THEY the judges?

"What?"

Yumi froze as she turned to see Renji. "Y-y-y-…..yeah… Renji…" She said, looking extremely frightened. Riu sighed as she turned as well. Damn, they were caught. Better think of something in case she decides to oppose them.  
Renji turned to look around, and then walked over to the window, staring at their surroundings. She turned slowly, her eyes trained on Yumi and Riu. Her scowl said everything.  
"Why are we here…?"  
"Umm, well, Renji, um, the reason we're here is because I wanted to know what was in that big Coliseum thingy over there!" Yumi said, pointing in the direction of the large theater. Renji turned to look at everyone else, who were somehow still asleep after Yumi's horrible parking.

"Didn't Piper tell us not to go in there?" She asked, looking slightly calmer. Yumi sighed inwardly. Renji looked more....willing to listen. "Yes."  
"And didn't she say it was dangerous?"  
"Yup!" Yumi smiled happily.  
"So you want to go somewhere Piper said was dangerous and off limits?" Renji asked again.  
Yumi nodded happily. "Yup~!" Renji's calmness turned into an evil smirk.  
"Oh, I am SO telling Piper."

Yumi squeaked in fear. "N-no! Please don't!" She yelled, jumping onto Renji and tackling her onto the floor. Renji elbowed her angrily in the face, but Yumi refused to get off. Riu had disappeared for some reason. Yumi only prayed it was to help her with Renji. Then, as if on cue, Riu came running down the hall with a little journal. Renji froze as her face became paler than normal.  
"Oh, no you didn't..." She muttered, glaring daggers at Riu. Riu smirked as she opened to a random page. The cover of the small journal was a deep maroon, and in cursive, written on the front, were the words, 'Renjetsuu's Diary – Do not read'

"A he-he-hem~" She began, clearing her throat as she began to read, using a posh accent. "His eyes speak to me in a way only my inner heart knows. It's as if he sees me for me, my innocence in turmoil~ for he has a strong soul, one of which makes my heart quiver every time his name is said. When even I say--"

"Give it back!!" Renji screamed, squirming from Yumi's grip and lunging at Riu. Riu dodged, and ran down the hall, Renji fast on her heels, Yumi trailing behind; making sure everyone was still asleep. As they ran, Riu stopped after she got far enough away from Renji, next to an open door. As Renji lunged, going for the notebook, Riu dodged, tripping Renji. She tumbled, and knocked her head on the wall, dazing her. Yumi ran in and smiled, before grabbing some rope and tying her arms and legs. Then she wrapped a cloth around her mouth, so she couldn't yell for the others. Riu gave a thumbs up to Yumi, who chuckled.  
"Sorry Renji." Riu said, closing the door half way. "I'm really curious."

As Yumi and Riu made their way toward the building, they felt something was wrong. There were no people, no screaming. Not even flying M&M's. It was like the time Yumi went crazy.  
"Weird." Riu murmured, walking behind Yumi, who didn't look like she really noticed. "Hey, Yumi, maybe we should go back...This doesn't feel right. This place is Barren. Where is everyone...?" She asked. Yumi just waved her hand, as if dismissing the question.  
"Obviously they are all in the big no-no place! Where else could you hide millions of people~?" Yumi said happily, her pace quickening slightly. Riu shook her head in exasperation. As they neared the giant theater, they saw a man in a dark suit.

"Tickets please?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off. He stared at them, making him look a little bigger. Yumi smiled sheepishly, as she twiddled her thumbs uneasily.  
"Umm, we lost them." She lied, holding her hands behind her back.  
"No tickets, no entry." He said, almost robotically. Yumi pouted lightly and batted her eyes.  
"Please let us in~?" She asked innocently. He remained unfazed, staring at her as he said again, "No tickets, no entry."  
Yumi huffed and turned to Riu. "What are we going to do....?" Yumi whispered. Riu cracked her neck, and walked up to the guard/ticket man.

"Hey, I have my ticket." Riu stated, looking at him neutrally.  
"No you don't." He replied, looking down at the girl in front of him.  
"Um, yeah, I do." Riu answered back. The man cocked an eyebrow. "Can I see the ticket then miss?" He asked. Riu held out her hand, which was closed. He leaned down to see it. Just then, she grabbed her fan, and swung it, hitting the man square in the jaw, sending him flying. He landed on the Ferris wheel, hanging by his underwear, his eyes watering. Yumi laughed at him, and Riu smirked.  
"Shall we then?" Riu asked, walking in. Yumi nodded, skipping behind her.

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Stork woke up in his bed, slightly disheveled. Why was he on the floor? Oh well, he probably just fell out of bed. He walked out to see that everyone was still asleep in the kitchen. He also noted how oddly the ship was angled. He rushed over to the main area and looked out of the window. He then proceeded to the kitchen again.  
"Umm, Guys we have a small problem, so you can wake up now." He said. They just mumbled and rolled around, getting comfortable again. Stork smiled wearily.  
"Umm, heheheh...WAKE UP NOW!!!" He yelled, startling everyone. They moaned and groaned, rubbing various aching parts.

"Huh..?" Piper shook her head, getting up. "What's the matter, Stork?" She asked, yawning. Stork twitched. "Can someone explain to me why my beautiful ship is on THIS inferior terra?!" He asked angrily. They exchanged looks before Finn looked out the window. It was terra neon, minus the swarms of screaming people. "Cool!" Finn said, smiling.

"Who did this?! I DEMAND to know!!" Stork ordered, twitching even more. Suddenly they heard a banging noise, coming from somewhere down the hall. Junko looked down and saw that one of the doors was being pushed by something inside, obviously trying to escape. He walked down, followed by Aerrow, and looked back at the others. They looked frightened. Ok, guess it's up to Junko and Aerrow. Junko reached for the door, and opened it slowly.

Suddenly, Renji fell down to the floor, yelling something under her gag. Suddenly everyone noticed who was missing... "Awww, crap." Stork muttered, remembering what happened last time. He shivered. With good reason.  
Renji started fidgeting, probably to try to untie herself. Aerrow got the hint, and did it for her. She ripped off the gag and she started cursing in an unknown language. Then she looked at Aerrow. "They tied me up, and made for that place that Piper said was dangerous." Renji explained, grabbing her gloves, and a few other items.  
"What are you wearing those gloves for?" Junko asked, backing up slightly. She grinned evilly. "For payback when I see Yumi again..." She growled before hopping off the condor and running to the Theater.

"H-hey! RENJIII! Wait up!" Piper called, chasing after her, with Aerrow close behind. Junko grabbed stork and ran to follow up, with Finn trying to keep up. ((But failing miserably))

×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º× ×º°"˜`"°º×

Yumi and Riu covered their ears the moment they opened up the doors to the stadium. "My God, what's that horrible noise?!" Yumi screamed, turning to Riu. Riu herself was on top of a crate, her hands over her ears. She saw what was causing the noise. Up ahead, on stage, was a fat man singing opera. "Please, make it stop!" Yumi whined, starting to sniffle. As if on cue, one of the 2 people sitting at a table in front of the stage stood up, ordering him to stop. He stopped, and smiled. The man, who had on a Black Ball cap, with pink shirt, was scowling.  
"What the bloody hell was that?!" He yelled, obviously still in pain from his singing. The man was thrown back into the crowd, and then tazzered. Riu shook her head, and made her way toward the front row. Yumi followed after, looking from person to person. It was weird.... Some of them looked off. Like they were preparing to pounce, almost. Yumi just shook her head, and tried to shrug it off. She caught up to Riu and skipped ahead. "Now, who's next?" The female one said. She had a hood over her head, and you couldn't really see her face. Were they holding auditions for something?

"Now, what's so dangerous about this~?" Yumi asked, smiling as she sat down in the first row, right behind the judges. As the next contestants came and went, Riu now guessed the reason for piper said it was dangerous was because you could bleed from your ears till you die.  
"Next!" The man said, flicking his wrist lightly. Riu got up, and walked to the stage as Yumi simply flipped onto it. The judges stared at them. The girls decided to try. It was better than just watching, anyway.

"And you names are?" The male asked, with a slight attitude of arrogance and impatience. Riu rolled her eyes. She would grace his arrogance with some of her own personal attitude. Speak with respect, get respect. Treat people with attitude, you're going to be kicked in the freaking head.  
"Nunya." She stated. He cocked an eyebrow. "Nunya What?"  
"Nunya business." She finished, smirking right back. The man seethed. Yumi stared at the woman, trying to figure out who she was.  
"Have I seen you before, Miss. Judge lady person?"

The judge shook her head quickly. Riu nudged Yumi, and then grabbed a guitar from one of the racks. Yumi followed suit, sitting at the conveniently placed piano. Yumi closed her eyes, as she began to play a melody that went from soft to loud, with Riu following on guitar. As they played, the rest of the storm hawks, and a less pissed yet still angry Renji, wound up backstage watching in amazement. All except Finn.  
"Man! She knew how to play guitar! She cheated on Guitar hero, sayin' she never played before..." He muttered angrily. Stork turned to Renji. "Do you all play instruments?" He asked, twitching once. Renji nodded, yawning slightly and looking around to see if there was anything else to do.  
"I play flute, Yumi plays Piano, and Riu used to play violin, before moving to guitars. It was part of our curriculum back in...School." Renji finished, turning to face Riu and Yumi as they finished up. The audience applauded. As the judges talked to each other, Yumi pounded one hand on the other, remembering something.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I know who you are! You're that....lady! You know, with the cane, and the emo-ness, and all that eyeliner~" Yumi was cut off by the girl ripping her hood off. Her short violet hair was messy, but otherwise, the girl looked completely terrifying.  
"I DO NOT WHERE EYELINER!!" She screamed, before calming down to her usual self. Yumi pointed at her and laughed.  
"Dude; that is so eyeliner!"She said, shaking her head. "And they call me insane?"  
"No, it's not!"  
"Yes it is!" Yumi retorted, nodding her head matter of factually.  
"Master Cyclonis!" Aerrow yelled, coming on stage with the others. They took out their weapons, and stood in battle positions. Master Cyclonis smiled evilly; as the man next to her took off his hat and cover clothes to show his armor.

"Dark ace, take care of them." She ordered as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, about a third of the audience revealed themselves as Cyclonians, and came charging down to the stage. As everyone started to defend themselves, they noticed something. Riu, Renji, and Yumi were frozen, fear written on their faces.  
"Guys? You ok?" Piper called, swatting a Cyclonian nobody out of the way.

Yumi was the first to react. She took her sword out, a katana style that had a yellowish glow, and turned it on. Then she ran at the Dark Ace, murder in her eyes. Before Dark Ace realized she was attacking him, her sword connected with his back, throwing him into the wall, a small crater around him. He landed on one knee, looking up at the girl who had caught him by surprise. She held the sword like a bat, as she walked toward him. Dark Ace reacted to the attack quickly. He turned his sword on, and raced toward her. His sword connected with hers, pushing her back a few feet.

"What's got you so ticked?" He asked, swinging his sword at her again. She dodged it, and glared at him.  
"You shall not win, Brethzzin!" She yelled, jumping up in the air, slamming her sword down, just barely missing him as he dodged.  
"Who's Brethzzin?" Dark Ace grabbed her arm and threw her into the wall. She growled in anger as she jumped out of the way of the sword.  
"Don't play dumb, Brethzzin! I remember what you did...Don't you dare tell me you forgot what you did to my people. I will NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She screamed, as she punched him towards Aerrow and the others. They seemed to be doing fine; Renji and Riu back to normal again.

"Dark Ace!" Master Cyclonis yelled. "Grab the sky knight!"  
Suddenly the lights went out, followed by screams, thuds, and gasps as it went suddenly went quiet. Then, the lights burst back on. All the Cyclonians were gone.  
"What happened?!" Finn asked, getting up from the ground. Aerrow shrugged as he helped Piper up, giving her a smile that made her heart flutter. As Junko helped Stork up, Renji noticed Yumi looking towards the door, her usual grin on her face now.

"Yumi what are you doing?" She asked, walking up to her. Yumi turned around and smiled. "Riu just left with the lady with too much make up! It was funny cause they had a potato bag~" She said, smiling. "I think Riu made a friend~"

Renji smacked Yumi on the back of the head, and then turned toward Aerrow. "Obviously, since the lights went off, their plans to get you back fired, and now have Riu with them instead." Renji explained. Yumi's face changed to a look of happy confusion to sad regret.  
"Awww, don't worry little buddy, she'll be ok!" Junko said, patting her on the back.  
"Unless they torture her." Stork murmured, earning a glare from Renji.  
"So now what?" Yumi asked, turning to Aerrow. Everyone turned to him, wondering the same thing.  
He smiled as he put his hands on his hips.  
"Well, of course..." Everyone started to smile.  
"We go after them."

"Roger!" They all said, turning and running to the condor.


	10. Filler Chapter 1!

Renji awoke to the sun glaring into her eyes. Wait. Her hair usually blocked the sun. Oh well, must be because she turned over in her sleep or something. She got up, scratching her stomach as she made her way to the Bathroom. She stepped into the room, feeling the wall for the switch. Renji found it, and flicked it on, her eyes closed still. She made her way to the sink and opened the mirror/medicine cabinet. Taking out her tooth brush, she closed it.

Her eyes widened.

Her toothbrush clattered to the tiled floor.

She gasped in horror, trying to catch her breath.

"!!!!!!!!"

* * *

"What's wrong, Renji?! Is it an attack?!" Aerrow yelled, rushing in. He froze as well, dropping his swords. "U-u-u-ummm….Renji…did you…?" Aerrow was cut off by Renji screaming in anger, and stomping out of the room. Yumi peeked out of her door, her eyes half closed.  
"Uwa~ Renji, what's with all the….pffft…." Yumi tried to contain her laughter, but failed. She burst into a fit, making Renji run faster down the hall. She stopped at Finn's door, banging it, then with no answer, she kicked as hard as she could, bursting into the room.

"FINN YOU'RE SO DEAD LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She screeched, grabbing him by his collar. He opened his eyes blearily.  
"What are you talking about…R-Renji…?" He looked at her in shock. Or as shocked as he could.  
"D…Dude! What did you do to your hair?!" He asked between laughs. She threw him to the ground. Everyone crowded outside the door, except Yumi, who was now back to sleeping. Renji looked at the mirror in Finn's room, and stared at her reflection.

She was bald.

Bald as a bowling ball. She put her hand against it gently, missing the feel of her lilac hair. IT's soft caress against her neck. Her eyes then narrowed and turned to Finn. "You did this! You cut all my hair off, you freak!" She screamed, looking like she was going to murder the poor guy. Finn started babbling about how he didn't do it, when Yumi stumbled in, still half asleep.  
"What's going on, guys?" She asked, sitting on his bed, only to yelp in pain, and jump up quickly.  
"What was that?!" She asked, lifting up the covers to find a pair of scissors with a few strings of purple hair still on them. Yumi stared at them, and then back at Renji.

"Ummm…are you sure Finn?" She asked slowly, backing away from Renji, who seemed to look like she was about to destroy him. Finn paled at the sight of Renji. "N-No! I swear, I wouldn't cut your hair! Please! You gotta believe me!!" He squealed, backing up lightly. Renji cracked her knuckles.  
"I'll give you to the count of 10." She said simply, taking a menacing step forward. He screamed again, before dashing out. Yumi then stepped forward.  
"Umm, Renji, we kind of need him alive, and I can make you a wig." She said, smiling as she twirled the scissors. Renji nodded.  
"I know we need him alive. So I'll beat him NEAR to death, alright?" She asked, receiving a nod from Yumi and exasperated faces from the others.

* * *

Yumi hummed to herself, walking down the corridor. So far, so good. Now for the next little….push. She took out a little notebook the size of an ipod, and put her finger to the scanner. The crystal registered her finger print, and unlocked it. She flipped to the third page.

Aerrow -  
Piper -  
Finn-X  
Junko-  
Radarr-X  
Stork-  
Riu-  
Renji-X  
Cyclonis-  
Dark Ace-  
Snipe-X  
Ravess-X  
Repton-X

Yumi smiled as she checked off Renji and Finn's names of the little list. It was almost half way done. She smiled at the thought. The sooner the better. And the better, the sooner for her revenge. Her people, and her family. All of them will have they're revenge.

"Hey, Yumi!" A voice called. Yumi closed the little notebook and hid it in her sleeve as she turned around, it unseen to the voice. It was Piper. She was unchecked, so she was definitely on Yumi's list. Yumi plastered a fake smile on her face. No one could tell. No one could ever tell. She did have fun, for the most part. But this was just a mission. A thing to do, to get closer to her goal.  
"Heya, Piper~!" She said in that annoying high pitched voice she used to sound happy. It made her sick, secretly. But it was for the better good, so she would have to deal with it.  
"What's up? And is Renji done killing Finn yet? I have something to tell her." Yumi said, scratching the back of her head, pretending to be confused. Piper cocked an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You mean you're going to tell her that she is actually wearing a bald wig?" Piper asked, looking at Yumi. Yumi froze for a second, less than that actually. She bounced back fast.  
"So, how did you figure it out so fast?" Piper's smirk softened to a smile. "The hair in the scissors was fake, and I saw you put the scissors there while everyone was watching Finn and Renji. But it was almost too hard for me to figure out. But the hair in the scissors was coarser, like the kind you make wigs with. Nice try though. So when are you planning to tell her?"

It was now Yumi's turn to smirk. "Before she goes too far, that's for sure." Piper nodded to Yumi, before leaving, walking into the lab. Yumi's smile froze on her face, before slipping off, showing a frown.  
"She saw, huh? Guess I'm losing my touch. Note to self, keep an eye on the crystal specialist. She may pose a threat later…" She murmured, walking back to her room, swiftly closing and locking the door.

Inside, she turned the lights on, and sighed. Another day, another 24 hours of lying to pretty much everyone. Except Riu. She knew some of it. Renji knew a little bit, but not a lot. Riu being kidnapped was also working on her nerves. If someone, like if that said person had a crystal to see her memories…Things might get a bit messier. Yumi sighed as she lay on her bed. Being with the storm Hawks…She had never had so much fun. She was embarrassed, but still laughing on the inside, when she remembered her little 'oxygen mishap' at terra Neon. Then, there was a knock at her door. She got up and padded over to the door, unlocking it and opening it in one swift motion. Aerrow stood at the door.

"Hey, Yumi, are you ok?" He asked, leaning against the door way. Yumi smiled and nodded.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She lied, looking anywhere but Aerrow's piercing emerald gaze. He smiled sadly at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Yumi. We'll get Riu back. I promise." Yumi nodded and smiled, a little more genuine. The guy was nice. Too bad. The thing that awaited him…Gah, pay attention, Yumi.

"Thanks, Aerrow."  
'Too bad that's not the only thing worrying me…' She though, finishing the sentence in her head.  
"C'mon, Renji wants to go over the plan." He said, starting to walk away. Yumi scratched her head in thought. Wasn't the briefing area the big area stork was driving in? Then why was he going toward…  
"Oh... Aww, young love. How cute." She sighed under her breath, traveling the opposite way

* * *

Aerrow entered the crystal lab, knocking on the door twice. Piper glanced at him, smiling as she turned back to the crystal she was working on. He walked up and sat on the chair besides her, watching her work. He was looking at the crystal, when his eyes were drawn to her face. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her warm amber eyes, friendly yet serious. And her hair, the color of the night sky. It was secretly his favorite color. But he would never admit it, even to his navigator that was sitting beside him.

"Aerrow?"  
"Hmm…?" He mumbled, his eyes staring at the girl he was sitting next to.  
"Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She asked, turning to him, while taking off the goggles. He turned beat red, standing up quickly.  
"Umm, no! I was just, just, trying to tell you that, uh, we were going to discuss the plans for the rescue mission, and we need you to come out and help us." He quickly said, turning away. She looked at him questionably, before smiling and gathering up the crystals she had been working on.

"I know, Renji wanted me to make these for her, to go over the plan." Piper explained, getting up. He followed her out the door, mentally slapping himself for looking like a complete fool. Piper, on the other hand, was giggling in her mind, thinking how cute he looked when he was like that. They walked in and took their perspective seats.


	11. And Riu thought the Potatoe Bag was bad

Dark Ace had just flown off with Riu in a potato sack. The sack was currently tied to his flyer, blowing slightly in the breeze. Dark Ace was happy to have finally caught that pesky sky night! Sadly, he wished he could have just killed him, but his master wanted otherwise.  
"It's foolish to escape Aerrow soon we'll be back in Cyclonia."

"Aerrow? I'm not Aerrow! My name is Riu." The voice yelled, muffled by the thick burlap sack.  
"Nice try, but you can't fool me with your fake girl voice."  
"What?! My voice is not fake you're just crazy!!" She screamed, knowing he was so dead when she got out.  
"Anyway, if you want to live you should join the winning side, the Cyclonia side." Dark Ace continued, looking at the sky around him as he tried to contemplate his future.  
"Thanks but I think I'll pass."  
"Fine, it's your life then." They rode in silence for a couple minutes then Riu started asking random questions.  
"Why are you trying to turn Aerrow evil?" She asked out of the blue.  
"Because he is strong."  
"So you're saying you're a wimp?"  
"No, I'm saying he is a good fighter."  
"Riiiight. And uh, are you blind/deaf?"  
"No, why would you ask that?"

"Well one, you grope me in the dark and something was there, two, how the heck do I sound like a guy And three, you just talked about Aerrow, so how could I be him?" She explained, secretly smirking at his idiocy.

"I'm not going to answer that last question. And the first thing was an accident." Dark Ace said slowly, mentally kicking himself.  
"Yea right, you perv." Riu retorted.  
"What did you call me?" Dark Ace's flyer hit a little turbulence.

"Owww!"  
"What's wrong now?" Dark Ace grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
"There are still potatoes in here!" Riu then continued to complain about Dark Ace's stupidity. His patience and Anger soon grew into rage and frustration. Trying to block out her whining he turned on his radio. The song "Don't cha" was on and he began singing his own version.  
"Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was as hot as me? Don't Cha."

"No, not really."

""Don't cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your boyfriend was as hot as me? Don't Cha."

"Alright man, now you're seriously scaring me."

"Good, then I'm doing my job." After Dark Ace and his long hour of singing off key, they reached Cyclonia. After he landed he dragged the sack into the dungeon and threw Riu out of the bag. After getting over the shock that she was indeed a woman, he put shackles on her ankles and wrists.

"Now be a good girl and play damsel in distress." He said, getting up and walking out the door  
"No thanks, I hate playing that game. I'll get out of this in no time."  
"Don't be so sure of yourself. Now I'm going to tell Master Cyclonis about you." He walked out and locked the door. "I hope you decide to join the dark side."  
"Yeah, whatever Darth Vader, just shut up and leave already." He walked out and said something to the two guards. They walked over and stood in front of the door for extra security. Dark Ace rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall toward the audience chamber Master Cyclonis was currently in. He knocked on the door, waiting patiently for his master's call to enter.

As if on cue, she called. "Come in, we're finished here."

He walked in to see Master Cyclonis, looking as unemotional as usual. And a strange man next to her. He was wearing a hood, but his soulless Brown eyes stared at him, making Dark Ace use all his will power not to shudder. This man was strange. He came about 4 months ago, and now, he was always muttering and plotting with Master Cyclonis. She barely told him anything anymore. Not that she told much to begin with. She turned to face him, a pout caressing her features. Her violet eyes gazed at him, a mixture of annoyance and disappointment.

"Welcome back Dark Ace. It seems we have grabbed the wrong person. Does the girl have any interest in joining us?" She asked, almost as if she already knew the answer to it.  
"N…No master. She is unwilling and stubborn." Dark Ace replied, bowing lightly. The man's head perked up. "What does she look like…?" He asked, standing up from the kneeling position he was in. Dark Ace suppressed his urge to ask why.  
"Female, about 16 years of age, Gold eyes, Green hair, gold highlights." Dark Ace reported, hiding any feelings of unease and untrust. The man sighed, shaking his head from side to side.  
"Not the one I'm looking for. But if it pleases you, Master Cyclonis, I will interrogate her, and see where those annoying little pests. Those, Storm Hawks. It would be a great honor, Mistress." He said, bowing deeply.

Yeah, now Dark Ace REALLY didn't like him. Cyclonis smirked, then nodded.  
"Do what you wish. I must sadly finalize all those stupid decoration plans for the 500th Cyclonian Gala." She sighed, shaking her head. The man left, a smirk on his face as he passed Dark Ace. Turning back to master Cyclonis, he looked at her for instructions. She glared at him for a moment, before getting up, and starting to descend toward her chamber doors.  
"Dark Ace, take care of security and such. I want to make sure that everything goes smoothly. Because after the Gala…" She opened her door, not bothering to look at him.

"The atmos is mine for the taking."

Riu continued to struggle as she pulled and tugged, trying to by some miracle break free. But if she did, which is highly unlikely indeed, but if by some miracle she did, she was defenseless, and didn't know left from right in this crazy place. What was she gonna do, wander around blindly? Just then, she heard some mumbling outside, followed by a clink as the lock was undone. A man stepped in, followed by the closing of the door again behind him.  
"You know, I could say some really sarcastic and crude things here, but that Cyclonis Wannabe get-up is punishment enough. What are you supposed to be, Master Tornado?" She asked, sneering. The man smirked, and put down his hood. Her smirk fell faster than Finn's skimmer.

"Y….you….what….how did you…" She muttered, hyperventilating slightly. The man smirked, shaking his head.  
"Riu, Riu, Riu. Your still the same innocent little girl, aren't you~?" He purred, patting her head as he smiled kindly. But his kind smile only scared her more. She started to shake in fear.  
"Awww, Little Riu, are you ok? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'm not after you…just yet." He said, unlocking her handcuffs. She fell to the floor, and grunted in pain.

"What do you want?" She asked, finally finding the will to talk. She moved until she was comfortable against the wall, not even trying to get up again. Her legs were like jelly as she stared into the endless abyss of brown that stared down at the helpless girl.  
"Now, I just want to know a few things, that's all." He cooed, leaning against the wall. Riu scoffed. "Yeah, right." He chuckled dryly, kicking her in the side. She gasped as she flew against the wall. His smile turned into a maniacal sneer as he loomed over her. She started to shake in fear. He simply picked her up by her collar. Leaning in closely, he put his lips near her ear.  
"You think you can out run me, and run from your fate...?" He whispered, causing her spine to tingle. He chuckled, dropping her. She glared at him, but stayed still, not daring to say another word. He simply shrugged.  
"So how are Renji and Yumi doing, my little Riu~?" He asked, leaning against the wall. Riu took a deep breath before answering.  
"They're fine, and thank goodness, away from you." She said bravely. He clapped his hands slowly. "Well done, little one, you finally have a back bone."

"Shutup..."  
"And once I find her..."  
"Shut up."  
"You will help us too-"  
"SHUT UP!" Riu screamed, covering her ears with her hands. He simply shook his head exasperatedly. "Still need to learn some manners. Oh well. I'll see you later. Maybe." He said, smiling before walking out of the cell. Riu heard the clicking of the lock, and let out a ragged breath. Oh god...He was here...And no doubt, the Storm Hawks would try to rescue her. This wasn't good. Especially if...  
"No. I have to be strong. It's a big castle. They couldn't possibly meet up alone. Especially since Aerrow would never let her go rescue me alone." She assured herself. Hoping she was right as she leaned against the wall, and closed her eyes, resting.

{Back on the Condor~!}

Piper leaned up against the wall as Renji held out the crystals. Renji handed one to Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Yumi. The men's were in a watch that looked like a rolex, while Piper's was in a sun pendant, and Yumi's was in a moon pendant. Yumi smiled at Renji.  
"Where's yours?" She asked, noticing Junko didn't have one either. Stork and Renji nodded.  
"Well, I'm gonna help Junko watch over the condor, and defend stork."  
"Cause I have a very bad feeling about this...and that usually leads to...doom infested situations." Stork mumbled, twitching slightly.

Yumi nodded, a little bit uncertain about the whole thing. "How are we gonna get in? Security is tight." She said, frowning at the thought.  
"Got that covered." Piper said, smiling as she put four invitations down. It was from Cyclonia, stating that they were invited to the 500th Cyclonian Gala.  
"Woah...How'd you get that~?" Yumi asked curiously. Piper smiled and winked. "One of my little friends inside Cyclonia sent them to me."


	12. Before the ball there was a man

The night drew quickly, as the Cyclonian 500th Gala was finally completed, awaiting the night for its full glory. Dark Ace grumbled as he fixed his tie. He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie. It felt weird to be in this, instead of his uniform.

"Yo, Dark Ace, you ready yet?" A loud, obnoxious voice that, sadly, Dark Ace knew very well, said as he banged on the door. Snipe opened the door and smiled. He was wearing a gray suit with a purple tie. He looked…Like a monkey in a suit. A gorilla actually.

"Yes, Sadly." He muttered, looking at himself one more time before turning to leave his large room. Snipe followed him to the grand hall, where the Gala was being held. He went up to the balcony, to see Cyclonis and that hooded man talking in hushed voices. The man looked up at Dark Ace, and Cyclonis turned to him.

"Well, don't you look nice." Cyclonis said, not as a compliment, but not a tort remark either. She was wearing her usual attire, but the cape looked more regal, and had blood red and violet jewels along its crests.

Her eyes looked toward some papers she had been handed to by the man next to her.

"Very interesting. I will take these…suggestions into account." She said, returning the paper to the man. She then turned to Snipe and Dark Ace.

"Today, you two I will let…'mingle' or whatever they call it these days. If you see anything out of the ordinary, or anything suspicious, inform me at once. Tomorrow, if all goes according to plan, this will be the start of a new age…" She said, smiling her cold, ruthless smile.

Dark Ace bowed, nodding his head as he left, signaling Snipe to come along. Snipe waddled after, blabbering on about all the hot girls he's going to dance with. Dark Ace simply nodded every now and then, trying to at least look like he was enjoying this man's stupid babbling. It was utterly ridiculous. He now had a new found respect for Ravess, considering how long she is with him.

"Hey, Dark Ace, are you gonna dance with the hotties?" The blubbering buffoon asked, slapping him on the back playfully. Guess he didn't know his own strength, because it took all of Dark Ace's will to stay standing. He glared at the man, before straightening his tie, and then sighed.

"Personally I despise these things. They are just openings for attack." He explained, before excusing himself and walking toward his room again. He didn't want to wait with snipe anymore. He wanted to be able to stand straight, and Dark Ace wasn't sure how many more of Snipe's 'friendly slaps' he could take.

He walked the barren hall ways, deep in thought. He almost didn't notice the boy standing in the hallway, banging his head against the all repeatedly. Almost.

"Ummm, what the hell are you doing?" He asked loudly, scaring the boy and making him fall backwards. The boy fell with a thump, thankfully landing on his butt. The boy rubbed his head, his spiked black hair, which had red highlights in it, still sticking everywhere. His blue eyes turned to him, angry obviously.

"Who the hell do you—" The boy stopped, looking scared for a moment when he saw that it was Dark Ace standing in front of him, in all his emo glory.

"S-sorry sir! I didn't know it was….wait. Why the hell did you scare me, dude?!" He asked, not caring if he was showing any respect or not. Dark Ace scowled, but on the inside he was smirking.

'Good, he has a back bone, unlike 90% of the talons that work here…' Dark Ace thought, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.  
"Well, I was wondering why in the atmos you were hitting your head on the wall."

The boy looked at him, confused, before snapping his fingers, getting what Dark Ace was saying.

"O-oh! Yeah, sorry about that. I was just….getting my anger out!" The boy explained, smirking a little at the thought of how stupid he must have looked.

"What is your name, boy?" Dark Ace asked, cocking an eyebrow, but otherwise, his face was the same neutral look.

"Me? My names Zabber, sir." The boy answered, smiling a bit more genuinely. Dark Ace just nodded stiffly, before turning and walking away.  
"I'll be keeping an eye on you, boy." Dark Ace said loudly, as he made his way up the many flights of steps

Zabber saluted at the retreating form, half heartedly. "Sir!" He then turned and stuffed his fists in his pocket, walking away himself.

'And I'll be keeping an eye on them~' He thought humorously.

_x_X_x_

Dark Ace closed the door as he sighed in relief and exhaustion. Snipe and that little Zabber or whatever took out more energy than he had. And there was still that stupid dance. Why did Cyclonis even host this silly excuse for a party? Then again, Zabber reminded him of well, himself, actually. When he was younger of course.

It was still an hour till the dance, gala, group person, thing. Gah, whatever it's called. It was weird, and it was pointless.

He sat down in one of the red velvet wooden chairs in the room. His mind wandered to the man in the hood. He was a mysterious at least. The man showed up almost overnight, and instantly became Master Cyclonis' confidant, in a sense.

"I don't even know his name…" Dark Ace mumbled putting an arm over his eyes, trying to think of what they, (being Master Cyclonis and mystery man) are up to.  
"Sir? Are you in there? May I come in?" A female voice said by the door. He mumbled something like a 'come in', and she entered. He raised his arm, allowing him the ability to see the person who had come to annoy him, supposedly, again.

"Ah, Carlii, how are you?" Dark Ace murmured, sitting up straight. She was his sisters' Daughter, earning him the place of an uncle. And the likeness surely showed. She had the same red eyes, but had dark brown hair, that she had inherited from her father. Both of her parents were killed, making him, by choice, not against his will, her now legal guardian.

"Hey, Uncle, can I ask a question?" Carlii asked, sitting down on another chair nearby, crossing her legs. Dark Ace nodded, closing his eyes as if he was dead tired, which truthfully wasn't that far off.

"Who's that girl in the dungeon downstairs?" She questioned. He opened one eye curiously.  
"You went to the dungeon?" He said, cocking an eyebrow. She looked down, her short, brown bangs that hid most of her eyes, covered the rest of them, and her face.

"Y-yeah…I was bored, and I heard screaming…" She looked back up at him. "And when I peeked in, that creep with the hood, not Cyclonis, the other one that's male, was using a crystal on her." She replied, sighing sadly. The girls scream was almost blood curdling.

"What did the crystal look like?" Dark Ace asked, sitting upright from his once slouching position. She scratched her cheek in though, trying to remember as much as she could.  
"Well, it was small, greenish brown, and it looked dirty. Like it was a frozen piece of swamp water. And… That's about all I can remember. I don't know what he was doing to her." She sighed, giving up on trying to rack her brain for any other small sliver of information. "Sorry, uncle…"

He got up and patted her head lightly. It was about 20 minutes till the party, and he was needed by Master Cyclonis' side, no matter how…strange that man was, nor how deep his un trust of him was.

::CONDOR::

Piper looked at herself in the mirror on last time. The dress Renji made for her, with her eye for color, made this long, dark purple, almost blue gown. It was silk, and it was strapped at her neck, allowing the Cloaking Crystal to be hidden in plain sight. She had wanted to wear the other necklace, the one her mother gave her, but it might give her away, so she begrudgingly left it on her dresser top.

"Piper, you almost ready~?" Yumi asked, stepping into her small room. Yumi wore a red dress that showed off her feminine figure that Piper was slightly jealous of. She noticed Yumi was wearing sleeves, which was slightly odd considering it was the middle of summer.

"Just in case it gets chilly, dear!" Yumi explained with a smile. Her dress was Kimono style in all but the fabric. Her dress was made of silk as well; God knows how Renji got her hands on so much of it. Yumi always said it's better to just smile and say thank you. Piper would probably be better off just thinking she bought the stuff.

"So, are the others ready?" Piper asked, grabbing the coat that Renji had lying around. It was fake fur, which piper insisted it be, since wearing something only once that had cost some poor animals life to make was just out of the question. Renji agreed, with a little laugh, and produced this beautiful faux coat.

Yumi was holding her coat, a little sleek thing that was black as black, and just as beautiful as the rest of her attire. It had a little cherry blossom sewn on, probably important from where she was from.

"Hey, Piper, can I ask a question…?" Yumi asked, suddenly wiping the grin that was usually plastered on her face; replacing it with a frown of sorrow and confusion.

"Do you…Do you think she's, you know, alright?" She asked, scratching her arm awkwardly. Piper put a supportive hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Riu is fine. She's pretty tough!"

"Who is?" A voice asked, making both girls turn to see Aerrow leaning against the door. He was wearing a normal black suit, with a calming green tie. Piper thought he looked hot. She didn't even notice that she was now staring. But Yumi nudged her before Aerrow noticed.

Piper then noticed the time. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" She gasped. Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Piper, its fine. Arriving on time is like a big no-no at those things." Yumi explained. Piper nodded, not fully understanding. She grabbed her purse and smiled.

"Alright, all ready. Aerrow, are our 'rides' ready?" Piper asked, smiling. Aerrow's heart skipped a beat. Her smile was so beautiful… Crap, pay attention Aerrow!

He nodded quickly, moving out of the way for the girls. Piper walked out, followed by a giggling Yumi. Aerrow cocked an eyebrow, as if in question. She winked at him.

"You going to say it soon~?" She questioned, her smile turning into a chesire grin that only meant trouble. Aerrow blushed slightly. "W-what? Say what? To who?" He said, scratching his neck awkwardly. But Yumi just shook her head in mock disappointment, before putting on her coat and walking out, running to catch up with Piper, which was a miracle considering the fact that she was wearing heels.

"Aerrow, come on, we're running late!" Piper's voice called, making Aerrow just sighed in confusion before running to the hangar.

"Coming!" He called, smiling lightly. Tonight would be fun, he could tell. Radarr squawked in happiness, seeing Aerrow enter the hangar. Stork and Junko were there, looking over the skimmers, Stork twitching when Renji teased him about mind worms. Gosh, you think he would learn to ignore the mind worm comments, but no, he took them personally and freaked out every time they were mentioned. Aerrow pet Radarr, before moving to his skimmer. He had his regular clothes packed in the Compartment on his skimmer. So if he needed them, they were near.

"Good luck guys!" Junko said, as Finn hopped onto his skimmer, careful not to rip his dark blue suit that was complemented by his light purple tie.  
"Chika cha! Piece of cake, dude!" Finn said, winking at Junko. Stork twitched as he watched the four slip onto they're bikes.

"Umm, guys, not to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, though it might; Umm, yeah, I can only wait 3 hours, before the cruisers find the Condor, so you have till, oh, umm," Stork twitched. "Midnight."

Yumi scoffed. "Well if this isn't a crazy ass version of Cinderella, I don't know what is. C'mon, we got to get Riu~!" She called, starting her skimmer and flying off, followed by Aerrow, Piper, and Finn.

Renji waved with Junko, hoping for their safe return as Stork just turned and stalked back to the control dials. He looked up to see they're retreating forms, heading for Cyclonia.

"Bring her back soon…" He mumbled, as Radarr and he started to clean the front area.


	13. Authors notice!

Ok! Thank you all for our patience! It took a lot longer than I thought, but I finally got all the updated chapters up! I was surprised that I at least doubled the word count on each chapter, sometimes even tripling! More so in the beginning though, the later chapters didn't need all that much touching up!

After this announcement, i'll post the new chapters, tonight or tomorrow, since my internet is bugged or something at the moment, and it randomly closes (gah!).  
Thank you for all the support guys! Sorry to inconvenience!

See ya later~!

Luvs and hugs,  
Yumi C. Tadahashi


	14. Gorilla or giant monkey?

Yay! I finally finished this~! It took me forever, im so sorry! But ill upload the next chapter by wednesday! Im so excited! I get to write the big awesome parts now!! Weee! Ok then, on with the story~!  
Oh! By the by, i don't own stormhawks! Just Yumi, Riu, Renji, and the others to come~! Chow!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Their skimmers landed around the corner from the entrance. Yumi had hopped off first, scared of ripping her dress as she patted it, making the creases disappear. Aerrow had gotten off of his, walking over to help Piper down from her heliscooter. Finn just fell off of his. But he quickly recovered, pumped at the fact that soon he would be inside and hitting on Cyclonian chicks!  
"Alright guys, we need to get in, get Riu, and get the hell out, ok?" Yumi said, smiling as s he walked innocently towards the door. Everyone nodded, following her lead as they handed in their invitations, and was herded through the large double doors into a large room where people stood, talking to one another casually, and some heading up the staircase to enter the ball room. Yumi looked around excitedly.  
"Alright, we should go into the ballroom. From there, one of the exits lead to the bathrooms, and also, to the dungeon." Yumi said as she kept looking around. Aerrow nodded, his eyes drawn to Piper. She was scolding Finn, telling him not to draw attention to himself. Aerrow couldn't help but think she looked really good in that dress.

-ow! Aerrow!" Yumi called, snapping her fingers as she made him jump a little.  
"Huh? What? Sorry, repeat that?" He asked, embarrassed that Yumi had caught him staring. Yumi snickered under her breath, but soon became serious again.  
"I was saying we need to go now, before anything goes wrong. And god knows something will." She finished, turning to walk up the stairs.

"C'mon, Aerrow! It'll be fun!" Piper said. He smiled at her, and offered his arm. She blushed, but took it happily, allowing herself to be pulled towards Finn and Yumi, who talking about a new video game. They ascended the stairs slowly, taking their time to enjoy the moment they were having.

"I hafta admit…" Piper started, looking down at the ballroom. "It's pretty darn good looking for Cyclonian style."  
The ball room was large and oval shaped. The room's floor was black marble, accented with white marble swirls inlayed on it. The golden brown stoned walls were covered with exotic looking tapestries, which shined purple and red in the candlelight. It was actually…romantic, almost. Piper nearly strangled herself for thinking that.  
"Piper-"Aerrow began, locking eyes with her before drawing her eyes to a balcony above. Master Cyclonis stood near the railing, one hand holding her staff lightly. Her violet eyes scanning the room.  
Piper visibly shook once, before calming herself. She hated Master Cyclonis. Or Lark. Or whatever the hell her name was. Piper turned, taking herself and Aerrow over to the table Yumi and Finn sat at, eating a cheeseburger and fries, and Buffalo wings respectively.  
"Ah! There you guys are! I was starting to think you guys went off to make out or something!" Yumi said, stuffing a French fry in her mouth.  
Piper blushed madly while Aerrow removed his arm, awkwardly. Yumi blinked once, looking confused, before making an 'o' with her mouth. "O-oh! Oh no, I didn't…err, well, I meant…Crap. Sorry! Slip of the tongue!" She whined mentally kicking herself for ruining their little moment. It was short lived however, when a young Cyclonian with purple hair asked her to dance. She graciously accepted, hoping to remove herself from the awkward situation.

Piper stared at Yumi's retreating form before turning back to Aerrow. "So…Want something to eat?" She asked, hoping to break the awkward silence. Aerrow shook his head, a light smile forming on his lips.  
"Nah, I'm not hungry. You?"  
"Not really."  
"Heh, thought so. So, how long do you think before Finn get's slapped?" Aerrow asked jokingly, leaning back in the chair.  
"Not long enough. He probably already got slapped somehow." Piper returned, giving a half hearted smirk. Aerrow laughed, looking out to the dance floor.

* * *

Cyclonis yawned faintly, her eyes closing momentarily. She hated these kinds of parties; it wasted so much time from the important matters. As she stared below, a few feet away, Snipe was talking to Dark Ace. Ravess had escaped long ago, pulling some poor talon along to dance with her.  
"-and then I'll smash their faces in! And they will be all like, 'no! Don't kill us'! But they'll already be dead! HA!" Snipe yelled, slightly spitting his drink on a nearby girl. She quickly excused herself, trying not to look too disgusted. Dark Ace wished he could go as well, but the only reason was to go dance, which he despised. He was not sure as to which was worse. Dancing, or listening to one of Snipe's drunken rambles about killing people. As if the gods hated him and didn't punish him enough, Snipe grabbed his arms, dragging Dark Ace down the spiraling staircase.

"Let go, you idiot!" Dark Ace hissed. The drunken stupor Snipe was in was to powerful though Dark Ace was mercilessly dragged towards the food and drink area. Snipe was talking about this one girl he had met, and how she would always pull pranks on him. From where Dark Ace was standing, err, sort of, Dark Ace thought Snipe had a little crush on this mystery woman.  
"What was her name?" Dark Ace asked, planning to run as soon as Snipe let go. Snipe thought for a moment.  
Eurrrgghhh…I 'unno…Like, Shhhmanon or Luna (hic)…Or shomthin'…" Snipe mumbled, smirking groggily as he grabbed another drink from a smaller man. Dark Ace prayed for some act of mercy. Suddenly, he felt a pair of small hands peel him away from Snipe and pull him back a bit. He turned to see a girl in front of him. She smiled at him cheekily.  
"It looked like you needed to be rescued." She murmured, looking at the drunken man a few feet away fall backwards onto a table.  
"Ummm…Thank you?" Dark Ace said, raising his eyebrows as he saw where she was dragging him. "I don't dance, girl." He muttered. She giggled, shaking her head.  
"Yes well, I suppose you owe me, or else you would still be with the big monkey over there." She retorted, smirking playfully. He sighed. She had a point there.  
"Gorilla, actually." He righted.  
"Ah, thank you for clearing that up." The girl chuckled. She led him onto the dance floor and turned slightly, placing his hands on her waist and the other hand in her other hand. It took some control, but he let her lead at first. Truth be told he couldn't dance at all. He never needed to. She went slowly at first, allowing him to follow, until he got the hang of it, and took over. They followed the other couples turning, making sure not to run into anyone. By now he had gotten a bit more comfortable.

* * *

Piper looked at the dance floor longingly, wondering if she would be able to dance tonight. She was bored of just sitting there. And her job wouldn't be starting for another hour. She turned her head, noticing Finn flirting with a little blonde girl. The girl was giggling intensely. Piper was impressed Finn was actually making a girl laugh at his jokes and not at him making a fool out of himself.  
Aerrow looked over at her, finally getting up enough courage to ask her something. "Hey, Piper?" He asked.  
"Yeah? What's up Aerrow?" Piper asked, looking back at him, secretly hoping he would be asking her to dance.  
"Umm, I was wondering if-"  
A man stepped up, his brown hair combed neatly to one side. "Would you please dance with me, Madame?" He asked, obviously trying to flirt. Aerrow didn't like how he was looking at her hungrily.  
Piper looked down sadly. Guess Aerrow didn't want to. She was about to say sure, but felt Aerrow's hand grabbing her own, pulling her towards the dance floor.  
"Sorry, she's already got someone to dance with." Aerrow answered, smiling at her as he pulled her to the dance floor. Piper couldn't help but smile back as she let him lead her to the dance floor. The music had slowed down considerably, as the song that was just on stopped, and a slower one took its place.

'_My gift is my song and this one's for you_'

Piper felt her breath intake quickly as she realized she was incredibly close to Aerrow. His strong arms encircled her waist, his eyes sparkling lightheartedly. Piper draped her own arms around his neck. She blushed as she felt him pull her one way, starting the dance. She swayed in time with him, not really listening to the music itself. She was lost in the moment as her heart felt like it was going eighty miles an hour.

'_You can tell everybody, this is your song._'

Aerrow felt her head rest against his chest, his smile growing happily. She was so close to him. He felt his closing as well, resting his head on top of hers. Aerrow didn't understand much, but…Being like this, with Piper. It just felt, what's the word? Ah yes, right. It felt right to him. He wished this would never end. But sadly knew it would pretty soon.

'_Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words-_'

"Hey, Piper?" He mumbled, deciding his head was quite comfy on hers.  
"Yeah?" She said, sounding a bit tired, but happy. He looked up from her, looking at some of the couples around him.

'_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world._'

"I just wanted to tell you something." He said, deciding this would be the perfect time. He felt her breath in sharply. Piper wondered what it could be. What is it? Piper felt her heart take off with the speed of light, her hopes clogging her throat from speaking anymore.  
"I…just wanted to say...That I...Well…We've been friends for a long time…so I was wondering if…if…"

BING BANG BONG BING

Aerrow felt Piper move to look at the clock, the warmth in his chest slowly leaving as well. He cursed time, noticing it was eleven o' clock sharp. Showtime. Regretfully, he loosened his tie, cracking his neck as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the main room. Piper remembered that Finn needed to come with them as well. She stopped, pulling her hand from Aerrow's, already missing the warmth of his hand in hers.  
"I'll get Finn. You go ahead. We'll catch up." She said, smiling happily as she walked towards the obnoxious blonde. It wasn't hard; he was the loudest thing in the ballroom.  
"Alright, good luck, Piper." Aerrow called, turning and walking out of the ballroom. Time to rescue Riu.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Yumi sighed, looking at the clock. Guess fun time was over. She pulled herself from the embrace of her unknowing dance partner.  
"Welp, thanks for the dance!" She said, smiling girlishly. He looked at her, his red eyes confused. Who stopped in the middle of a dance?  
"Your leaving already?" He asked, standing casually across from her. She crossed her hands behind her back, rocking on her heels.  
"Well, I don't like to keep plans waiting, and I've got stuff to do. So thanks for the dance, Acey boy!" She said, winking before walking off the dance floor. He stood there, wondering what she meant before trying to follow.  
"What do you mean?" He asked. But soon, there were a group of people blocking his way. He saw her grin cheekily.  
"Oh!" She called, turning to face him. "I almost forgot! Sorry for pummeling you! I thought you were someone else!"

And then she turned and strode off, for what looked like the bathroom. She noticed Finn being pulled out of the arms of a blonde girl by Piper, whining and complaining before coming with her out of the ballroom. Yumi smiled, walking out into the corridor, and turning a sharp left.

"Time to get down to business~" She giggled, taking of the cloaking stone that Renji had modified for her, so now she was back to her original white haired, orange eyed self. And damn did it feel good. Yumi went into the bathroom, changing out of her dress and into her clothes she wore underneath. Black cargo pants and a tank top, also black. She changed her heels for sneakers, and put her hair into a messy ponytail before placing the dress and heels down the garbage shoot. It was sad she had to get rid of such a beautiful dress, but sacrifices must be made!  
"Ok…It was out of the bathroom and to the right? Or was it the left? Mmmmmmnnn…I''m gonna go right!" She decided, slinking along the halls quietly, going up a stone staircase as she searched for the sign that pointed to the dungeon. Oddly enough, the dungeon was not in the basement, or even the first floor. It was on the third floor. Master Cyclonis wasn't good with decorating, the small girl decided, biting her lip as she hid in the shadows, a complaining talon walking by, obviously sore that he had patrol duty instead of being able to go to the dance.

"Alrighty, there it is!" She giggled, noticing the sign that said 'dungeon' on one of the arrows pointing west, into a large hallway lined with doors. She began walking down the hallway, when she heard a noise. Leaning out of the hallway, she saw none other than Snipe. How the hell did he get up here?! She last saw him unconscious on a buffet table!

"H-Hey! Hey You there!" He called, pointing at her with a shaky finger. She jumped slightly, turning around with a nervous smile on her face.  
"Yes…?"

"What are…(hic) you…doin' 'ere?! The parthy…(hic) ith downstairs…Missy…" Snipe grumbled, obviously drunk to an extreme. She laughed nervously.  
"Umm, I was…on patrol?" She offered up weakly. Snipe stared at her for a long moment, swaying from left to right, before grinning.  
"Ok! Keep up the…(hic) good work! I s'thee a bright (hic) 'uture here for you!" He said, knudging her on the shoulder, before turning and walking down the hall perpendicular to the one she was in. As soon as she heard the footsteps receding, she let out a breath of relief.  
"Oh thank the Atmos…" She mumbled. But the piece was short lived, as that same belly-aching talon from before rounded the corner, and spotted her.

"HEY! YOU THERE! FREEZE!" He shouted, hitting a button on the wall. The alarm started to blare obnoxiously loud as she turned and booked it, running into random hallways, avoiding the growing number of talons. Damn it, she didn't bring her sword! She hoped the others were on their way, because there was no way she would be able to get out of this without some kind of help.

'Hold on a little longer, Riu, I'm coming…' She thought, as she slid and turned into a narrow hallway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yay! The end! (of the chapter, not the story, duh~)

So ill post the newest chapter as soon as i finish it! THIS WAS SIX PAGES ON WORD!!! I was so proud of myself!!


	15. Where are the mints for the pillows?

Me: Hiya all! It's 11:36 pm, so it's still wednesday! Woo! I told you I would update Wednesday! I might be able to get another one in before this weekend, but if i can't you'll have to wait till monday, because Saturday i'm going to Hershey Park! YESSSS!!!! I love that wonderful place! So much chocolate, so little time...  
(Daydreaming)

Renji: You idiot, just start the story.

Me: ...Fine! I don't own anything!

Renji: Except us. On with the story.

Me: Meanie...

* * *

Piper looked up from her heliscooter, now in her uniform, and winced slightly when she heard the alarm. "Oh no…" Piper mumbled, looking to Aerrow, who had just put his shirt on. Aerrow was grimacing, pulling his swords out before turning to his two teammates.  
"We gotta get back in there quickly. Any ideas?" He asked. Piper was stumped. And suddenly, it was Finn who spoke.  
"There's a small hangar bay on the fourth floor that the help uses for supplies and stuff. It should be easy to get in there!" He said. Looking pleased with himself. Piper gaped at him, bewildered as to why he knew that. It wasn't even in the blue prints. Finn looked at her and grinned impertinently.  
"That chick I was talkin' to. She works here, and told me about it. She had waaaaay to much to drink!" He clarified. Piper smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully.  
"That's great, Finn! Good work!" Piper cheered lightly, earning a goofy smile from Finn. Aerrow nodded, impressed by what his friend had learned.  
"Alright, we need to get up there. Finn, you lead, since you know where to look, ok?"  
"Chika Cha! No problemo!" Finn responded, doing his signature move before hopping onto his skimmer, Piper and Aerrow following close behind as they took to the sky.

--

Renji looked from the window, eyeing the crap colored clouds above. She scowled, her eye narrowing in annoyance. She hated this place. It was so dark. So evil. Renji sighed, her lips pouting slightly as she walked out the door, hoping to soon hear from the others, that they had gotten Riu and they were almost back to the Condor. She looked at the radio in her hand. Nothing. She didn't dare call them. If they were caught with the radio, they would be in major trouble.  
"Where are you guys…?" She mumbled; her once angry expression turning into a depressed look. Renji placed the radio on the table near a chair she decided to sit in. She curled her legs under her, taking the small radio off the table and placing it in her lap. Suddenly, she heard the familiar crackle.

" 'Ello? Renji, are you there?" A female voice asked. Renji instantly knew who it was, and picked it up.  
"Carlii? What are you calling for? Won't you be caught?" Renji asked, surprised that she called at the exact time she was waiting for the others. "Is everything all right?"  
Renji heard a muffled shuffling, and then Carlii replied, "I heard the alarms. What is going on?"  
Renji scratched her neck, wondering if she should tell her. Carlii was their eyes on the inside, so Renji supposed she had the right to know.  
"We let out a rescue mission to reclaim a friend. Are you ok?"  
"Yes, I am fine. Don't worry. Uncle is downstairs at the moment. I know where your friend is though! I saw her!" Carlii exclaimed. Renji gasped, suddenly getting an idea.

"Carlii, I need to ask a favor." Renji stated, uncurling herself from the chair, now getting a new idea. She could hear Carlii writing it down as she told her how she could help.

--

Yumi wheezed, squeezing into the shadows of a large pillar as three talons ran by, shouting for backup as they raced on, not noticing the sounds of Yumi trying to catch her breath. She peeked out, looking both ways before relaxing slightly. Running her hand over her forehead and bangs, she slipped some stray hair behind her ears. Her orange eyes darted to each way, listening for approaching footsteps. She looked around now curious of her current position. She knew she was still on the third floor. There was no sloping, up or down, so she assumed she was still near the dungeon.

"Over there! Check behind the columns!" A commanding voice yelled, a large group of footsteps echoing nearer. Yumi let out a squeak of fear before booking it the opposite way. Her feet were starting to ache, running through stone hallways, slipping and sliding on stone floors, sometimes almost twisting her ankle. So far the worst that was seen was talons, but she knew the big players would come soon. She had to get to the dungeon beforehand. She stopped in a hallway that was better lit than most others, her chest heaving as she gasped for breath. She heard footsteps from both ends of the hallway, shouts echoing into her ears. She knew she was caught. Crap. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, her being here alone. Renji said she would get her some help. What help? All the doors were locked, and she was cornered. Hoping to be overlooked, she pressed herself against the nearest door, and closed her eyes, willing herself to disappear. Well, that didn't happen. But what did happen was that she felt the door whoosh open, and a pair of hands grabbing her by the shoulders and yanking her inside.

"Waa-!" She blurted, before the hands covered her mouth. She looked up quickly, not being able to see the person holding her mouth shut. She listened as the footsteps quickly receded. She felt the person's hands relax slightly, and removed slowly, waiting to see if Yumi screamed again. Yumi took the release as a moment to see who had, supposedly, saved her. She stared into red eyes, covered with brown hair that looked messy, like she just woke up.

"Umm…Hiya?" Yumi said, not moving much, in case she was attacked. The girl stared at her, blinking quietly as she examined Yumi. Then, looking as if she was pleased with her findings, she sighed, heaving herself up so she was now standing.  
"Hello. You must be Yumi, correct?" She asked, holding out a hand. Yumi took it gratefully, letting herself calm down. Yumi felt her heart was going to explode if she didn't. She then looked to her supposed savior.  
"Yeah, I'm Yumi. How do you know me? Have we met? If I owe you money or somet-"  
"You owe me nothing. I am here to help. I know where they are keeping your friend." The girl but in; not wasting time on rambles of a thankful person. Yumi perked up, remembering why she was here in the first place.  
"Thanks, err, whatever your name is." Yumi murmured. The girl caught on quick, and smirked.  
"Carlii. My name is Carlii." She said. Yumi looked at Carlii, staring at her oddly. "W-What? Why are you staring at me?"  
Yumi scratched her chin, curious herself. "I dunno. You look familiar…Are you related to some big idiot? Has lightning bolt sideburns, same red eyes, insists on being a good singer?"  
Carlii stuffed her laughter down her throat, only letting a little chuckle escape her lips. "Y…yes. I am the niece of Dark Ace." She paused to stare at the disgusted face of Yumi. "Ok, now what is THAT face for?"  
"Dark Ace is way older than I thought!"  
Carlii blushed madly, huffing as she crossed her arms.  
"H-hey! He is only four years older than me! My mom was, like, fourteen years older than him!" Carlii explained. Yumi let out a sigh of relief, before turning to the door.  
"Ok, that's good to know. So shall we? I wouldn't want Riu here anymore than she has to be. We need to get her out of here." Yumi said, opening the door and walking out, but running into, and toppling over, something blocking the door.  
"U-uncle!" Carlii cried, obviously flustered at how Yumi had fallen right on top of Dark Ace.

"Heheheh…Room service?" Yumi offered weakly, knowing he was glaring at her with his famous, 'I will eat your soul' glare.  
"Oops…"

--

Finn led Piper and Aerrow up the side of one of the towers; obviously excited that he was the one leading. For once. They hovered momentarily, Piper checking for people on the hangar dock, looking from side to side wearily as she motioned that it was all clear. They were surprised that there were no guards here. Then again, it was fairly easy to overlook. In all retrospect, it was only slightly bigger than the condor's hangar. And that was saying something. They rolled their skimmers behind some large crates, covering them with tarp. Well, at least now they didn't need to worry about their mode of transportation. They just needed to get Riu and now most likely Yumi as well.

"We're on the fourth floor. So we need to take the nearest staircase downwards." Piper thought aloud, grabbing her power staff and waiting for Aerrow and Finn. Aerrow looked at Finn.  
"Any ideas?" Aerrow asked, hoping his sharpshooter had learned more. Finn shook his head, obviously happy enough with knowing this little tidbit.  
"Well, then, guess we have to play it by ear." Aerrow said, running a hand through his hair before walking towards the door to the hallways, Piper close behind him with Finn bringing up the rear. They decided splitting up wasn't an option, so they prayed Yumi was keeping all the talons busy enough that none would be on the fourth floor. Finn started acting like an idiot again and hummed the mission immposible theme song as they stalked along the out corridors. It took all of Piper's will power to control the urge to yell at him. And even more control over the urge to hit him. Soon enough, they entered a cross section.

"Which way?" Piper asked, scratching her neck. Aerrow and Finn looked around. Piper did as well.  
"Maybe-"  
"I think we should go-"  
"The most plausible way would be-"

"-This way!" They all said, pointing every direction but the way they came. The looked at each other, an awkward silence setting in. They lowered their arms, all of them wondering how they would decide.

Yeah, this could definately take a while.

* * *

Me: Yay, newest chapter done! I feel acomplished.

Renji: Don't be. You let this story rot in the back of your computer files for over a year.

Me: B-but...I had other work to d-

Renji: THAT IS NO EXCUSE. (evil glare)

Me: . . .

Renji: Please Read and Review, since we enjoy feedback. Right?

Me: Great Oogly Moogly, help me.

Renji:That's a yes in stupid.


	16. The plot does something dramatic!

Me: Yay! I wrote a five paged chapter in under a day. I feel...Accomplished! I'm writing the 16th chapter now, and im hoping to get it up by tomorrow. God knows ill try!  
Yumi:Yeah! CHOCOLATE!!!!!  
Riu: . . . Riiiiiiggghhhhttt...Anyway, she doesn't own anything.  
Yumi: 'cept us!

Me: Right! On with the story!

* * *

"You! Talon!" A booming voice called, making the frail looking man quiver unconsciously. "What is the status of the intruder on level 3?" The voice asked, more calmly than the previous shout. The man stroked his mustache, obviously uncomfortable.  
"Well, err, you see, Masta' Cyclonis, We 'ave not yet been able to…capt'a the intruda'. But Ah assure ya, ma'am, we will. In fact, Ah 'av-"  
"ENOUGH!!" Cyclonis roared, making the cowardly Talon run out of the room in fear. Master Cyclonis stood up for a moment longer, before rubbing her temples in an annoyed fashion as she sat back down in her throne.

"Master Cyclonis, are you alright?" A male voice asked. She looked up to see Zabber. She nodded, replacing her annoyed look with the usual neutral one.  
"Zabber. Indeed, I am fine. I have something I need you to do, Zabber." She began knowing he would take it without second thought. And indeed he did. He quickly straightened out, saluting quickly before answering,  
"Yes! Anything, ma'am!"  
Cyclonis stood and reached into a nearby case, pulling out a necklace that looked identical to Piper's. "I need you to take this, and earn the trust of the Storm Hawks. Help them, or something. Either way, when you get close enough, I need you to switch Piper's necklace out for this one. Understood?"  
The boy took the necklace from her pale, outstretched hand, and slipped it into his pouch that was fastened around his waist.  
"Yes, Master Cyclonis. I will not fail you!" He said, saluting once before running out the room, a determined look in his eye. Master Cyclonis watched him turn out of her line of vision, but remained standing. She was quite annoyed at this moment in time. Her gala had been stopped, and all the important people had left. Obviously they were going to gossip. That would be most…annoying. Cyclonis looked towards the ceiling, wondering if those incompetent talons had captured the intruder yet. Obviously not, she thought. Heaving a sigh, she walked back towards her throne, but instead of sitting on it, she walked past it, towards her little work place behind it. She needed to work. It kept her mind from wandering the cavernous room. She pressed some of the keys, making the small mechanical arms pick up certain crystals. She merged them in the machine, obviously bored of it already. The now dark purple crystal dropped, rolling out a tube as so she may obtain it. Master Cyclonis walked over to some filing cabinets, opening a certain drawer, in which four more of the same crystal, each a different side, clanked around at the sudden movement. She placed it in there, closing it and walking back to her throne room.

"Master Cyclonis!" A voice shouted, dragging her eyes from the floor to the incoming Talon. He was panting, obviously from running all the way here. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to stop blubbering and just tell her what he was saying already.  
"There are more intruders on the fourth level! It's the Storm Hawks!"

"WHAT?!" She screeched, whipping around to glare at the miserable coward. He peeped from between his arms he had raised in defense, and nodded, backing away slightly. Cyclonis roared in anger, grabbing her staff as she left the room. Stupid, incompetent boobs! There was no one here that was reliable! Except her new cloaked friend. Where was he right now? She had realized he had not attended the Gala. Oh well, she would interrogate him about his absence later, after she took care of the rats that were scurrying around her home.  
"If one wants something done right, you must kill them yourself." She said, obviously changing the words of that famous line.

--

Dark Ace was seething. How dare that vile witch take Carlii as a hostage! He would personally kill the white haired witch. He bent awkwardly, trying to catch the ropes he was bound with on the edge of Carlii's bed spread, its metal edge jutting out slightly. He couldn't even remember what had happened, it was too quick.

~flashback~

_Yumi stared down at Dark Ace, her mind racing a million and two miles a second. He was the first to react, pushing her off of himself, and looking to Carlii.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, looking worried for his niece. Before she had a chance to respond, he had turned and glared at the girl now standing. She was the one who had attacked him, thinking he was someone else. So she was the girl at the dance as well. How disgusting. He had actually danced with a Storm Hawk. The girl was brushing herself off, peeking out the door for incoming Talons._

"_I will personally make sure you are tortured to the fullest extent, girl." He growled, taking a step toward her, she glanced at him, before rolling her eyes and keeping lookout again. How dare she ignore his death threat! Nobody does that to the Dark Ace! He had taken another step forward, but stopped as he saw the girl looking at him now, waving._

"_Goodnight!" Yumi said, winking. Dark Ace made a slightly disturbed face.  
"Wha-"_

_BAM!_

_~end flashback~_

Dark Ace's head still hurt. He was attacked from behind, no doubt. A second attacker he hadn't seen, no doubt. He grunted, moving his hands once more toward the sharp edge. Finally, it caught; ripping through the rope as he quickly moved his hands to the gag over his mouth. After he had finished untying himself, he ran to the door. They had gone left. To the dungeon, he assumed, since that was where the girl he had accidentally captured was held. He would be there. That white haired demon had used his niece as a hostage, most likely deciding to kill her when she had no more use. That would never happen, as long as he was alive.

Dark Ace ran out the door, hoping nobody would think Carlii was helping them. She would never do that. She was a good girl.

--

Carlii felt really bad. I mean, really really REALLY bad. As her uncle had started to chare at Yumi, Carlii had panicked, and grabbed the nearest item, her large poetry anthology, and had hit swung it, the large book connecting with the back of his head, knocking the Dark Ace unconscious. Yumi had made sure he wasn't dead and such, but then used some nearby rope and tied him up. Yumi had explained that it was to make sure he stayed out of harm's way. Yumi had said Carlii could stay here, but Carlii waved the idea away. She needed to lead Yumi in the right direction.

"Carlii, how much longer? It's almost midnight!" Yumi asked, a little worried about how much time she had wasted. Carlii put her finger to her lip, silencing Yumi. They listened carefully. Suddenly, she heard it. A muffled cursing through the wall. Yumi's face lit up excitedly.

"Riu!" She gasped, running around the corner to the door. Riu was bound to the wall with cuffs, struggling to free herself. Yumi looked to Carlii, wondering if the girl had the keys. And sure enough, Carlii produced a metal ring, on which there were many a key. Carlii then grabbed a large, old key and placed it into the lock. A loud click was heard, before the rusty door opened, creaking as Yumi forced it to move wider, allowing access to her friend.

Carlii ran in first, another key held in her hand, as she placed it into the cuffs that held her in place. Another clink was heard, as Riu dropped to the floor, letting out a breath of relief. She looked rather pale, but Yumi didn't pay it much heed since she had been in a prison cell for at least a week.  
"Riu, are you ok?" Yumi asked, running up to the green haired girl.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm…just peachy." Riu said, looking weary from lack of sleep. Yumi and Carlii helped her to her feet, allowing Riu to try and walk out the door. When they were in the hallway, Riu leaned off of them and onto the wall, hoping to get her bearings straight soon.

"Thanks Yumi. And mystery girl." Riu groaned, trying to stand without support. Yumi smiled happily, forgetting that time was of the essence. Carlii didn't though. She looked down at her watch. 11: 38 pm. They had twenty two minutes to get their rides and get out. Carlii was sure there would be something in one of the hangars. But the hangars were swarming with Talons, since an even louder alarm went off a few moments ago.

"Carlii. My name is Carlii." Carlii said, introducing herself to Riu. Riu nodded; a half smile all she could muster at the moment.  
"Yumi," Riu began, turning to her long time friend. "We need to get out of here. Now."  
Yumi nodded. "I know. Stork is only able to keep the condor hidden unti-" Yumi was stopped by Riu grabbing the front of her shirt, pulling Yumi's face closer until they were a mere two inches apart. Riu eyes shone with fear.  
"No. You don't know. He…He's here Yumi." Riu said, whispering as if the walls had ears.  
"He?" Carlii asked, cocking an eyebrow at how the girls seemed suddenly more alert at the thought of this mystery man.  
"Yeah, this guy we know. He's not someone you want to meet." Riu said, but stopped, as her legs wobbled. She was looking in the direction behind Carlii, her eyes widening until they looked as if they were about to burst.

"How rude of you. And after all the hospitality I give you, you can't at least say something nice?" A deep voice purred. The words oozed like poison, making the three girls tremble slightly. Yumi pulled Carlii out of the way quickly, as the hooded man from earlier appeared as if he walked right out of the shadows. Carlii recognized the man. He was the one torturing Riu from earlier! Her uncle had told her how dangerous this man appeared, and warned her to not approach him. Dark Ace even went as far as saying if he approached Carlii, she should run as fast as she could away. Now she wished she could, but her legs felt like cement under the man's mocking stare, his brown eyes flashing, as if they had spotted its newest prey.

"Hello, Yumi. It's been so very long, hasn't it?" He mused, turning to face Yumi. Yumi had a stone cold face, her eyes not fearful. Only wary. She seemed to take a small step forward, pushing Carlii behind her.  
"Yes, it seems so. If only it could have been longer." She hissed, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. "You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to –"  
"Be dead?" He finished flicking his hand to the side in a bored manner. "Yes, well, being dead is terribly boring you know. And we have unfinished business." He finished; his toothy grin visible under the folds of his dark red robe. Yumi placed a hand on her hip, placing the other hand out, her finger pointed at his face.

"Why don't you take the hood off? You're not scaring anyone here," She paused, her lips turning into a snarl, as she spit out the last word.

"Brother."

The man chuckled, shaking his head from side to side. "Awww, it's been so long since you've called me that. I'm touched." The man went for his hood, lifting it gently as he flicked it behind his head.  
His face was one of boredom. Carlii couldn't believe how he looked almost like her uncle! He had the spiky hair, and the same dangerous eyes. But His eyes were a cruel brown, not the dark red of her uncle's. And he didn't have the lightning bolt sideburns either. His hair was a dark gray/ brown mix, gelled forward in long spikes.  
"Don't lie. You can't feel anything." Yumi muttered, looking past him to see some talons running away. From him? Why? Yumi wondered, but it was short lived, as she felt herself crash against the wall. She held in the scream that was trying to force its way out. She looked down, seeing her brother's cold grin looking down at her. He had moved so quickly. Since when was he that fast?  
"How rude. My little baby sister forgot her manners, once again. Do I need to teach you another lesson?" He asked, pouting sarcastically. Carlii was helping Riu up, since she had fallen down trying to get to Yumi to help. Yumi looked over at them, spitting some blood that had collected in her mouth. "Go. I can hold him off." She said, proving such by kicking him in the chest, forcing him to skid back a couple of meters. Carlii nodded, grabbing Riu and starting off. Riu struggled at first, but then relinquished control as she felt herself be pulled towards the stairs.  
"Wait, Carlii." Riu said, standing up on her own. Carlii looked at her, though her mind was still hoping Yumi could actually handle the man now revealed as her brother.

"Go. Help Yumi. I know where the others are. I heard Finn's complaining through the vents. I can walk, don't worry." Riu mumbled. Carlii was really uncomfortable with that idea. But, as if to help, Finn's complaining echoed down the staircase.  
"That's him. Go ahead and go back for Yumi; I'll meet up with the others." Riu said, starting up the stairs. A bit wobbly, but decent enough for walking up a staircase. Carlii waited, before giving in to the girl's pleas, and turned to go back.

--

Dark Ace growled as he pushed aside a cowering Talon, still unable to make it to the dungeon. They were running from something. And he wanted to know what. Spotting a smaller talon, he hoisted the man up, and growled every word.  
"What are you running from, fool?"  
The Talon's eyes flickered from where he was running away from. "The…the man…Master Cyclonis…He said…to leave…him…he killed five of us already…found some girls near the dungeo-!" He was thrown aside, as Dark Ace ran as fast as he could towards the dungeon. He didn't like that man. Cyclonis liked him, but Dark Ace hated him. He said next to nothing to Dark Ace, except the every now and then order. This was always full of mocking scorn. Stupid man that thinks he's better than everyone else.

If he hurt one hair on his niece's head, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Yumi and Riu: Dun dun duuuuun!  
Me: Betcha didn't know he was her brother, huh~?  
Yumi: I did!  
Riu: . . .Of course you would, idiot! He's _your_ brother!  
Yumi: Oh! Hehehehee~ You're right! My bad~!

Me: As always, read and review, so i can get enough motivation to finish the next chapter!

Yumi: The power of pastries compels you! DO IT~!!! Buh bye~!


	17. The emo Raccoon returns!

Me: Hi hi hi!! I had a freakin fabulous weekend at hershey Park!! It was so cool! And i brought a friend with me, so it was double the fun. But...But...I COULDN'T FIND THAT DARNED HERSHEY CHOCOLATE BAR MAN!!

Yumi: It was like he was avoiding you...

Me: I know, right? For my audiances knowledge, I have a little thing I do every year at Hershey Park. Mainly find the hershey chocolate bar man, and tackle him with a hug.

Riu: He was SO avoiding you, dude.

Me: I KNOW! Anyway, here is chapter 16, so enjoy and stuff. I think i might try and upload a chapter every monday and friday, at least from now on. Maybe another randomly...

Yumi: Well, she doesn't own anything 'cept us, so while she is thinking, enjoy~!

* * *

Riu continued up the stairs. She felt a bit better, now that she was moving again. She just needed to get the others before they had to scrape Yumi off the wall and into a bucket. She chuckled dryly. Never serious, even in a situation like this. Sad how she felt like she was gaining more of Yumi's personality quirks that she would otherwise decline. Oh well, time to focus. She entered the fourth level hallway and looked from one side to another.  
"Which way…? Which Way…?" She pondered, hoping to hear her teammate's voices again, and lead her in the right direction. And as fate would hold, Finn's complaining echoed down the corridor on the left. Riu chuckled; silently glad he had such a problem with physical labor and therefore was a loud whiner. She hobbled down the hallway, slowly coming to the corner. She peaked around, seeing no one.  
Weren't they just here? Riu walked out into the middle of the hallway, wondering if maybe she was mistaken. Though as she continued down the hallway, she felt a pair of hand force her to the ground. She had been tackled.

"Freeze, Cyclonian spawn!" An annoyingly cocky voice barked, his knees digging into her back.  
"Finn, get off me! I'm not exactly in perfect shape right now. But I will so hurt you." Riu growled, feeling his hands shudder before quickly retreating.  
"Riu?! How in the Atmos did you get out here?" Piper gasped, running from Aerrow's side in the shadows to Riu's, trying to help her stand.  
"Yumi and Carlii got me out. They sent me up here to find you guys and get out. M…err, I mean, some crazed dude attacked Yumi, and Carlii went back to help." Riu explained. Aerrow looked at her quizzically, obviously going to question her more. But before she could, Piper held up a hand, cutting his sentence off before it left his mouth.  
"You can explain later. We need to get you out of here and back onto the condor. Finn can take you. Me and Aerrow will go help those girl, ok?" Piper said, earning a slightly tired nod from Riu, and a groan from Finn. But Finn did what he was asked, grabbing Riu and wrapping one arm around her waist. As he carried her off quickly, obviously wanting to come back and help, Piper and Aerrow ran towards the stairs.  
"So what's the plan?" Aerrow asked, as they turned the corner. Piper chuckled nervously, holding up her staff.  
"I was thinking of just hitting him till he goes down. Too simple?" She asked. It was Aerrow who now chuckled.  
"Nah. I like that plan."

--

Yumi gagged up some blood, letting her head face downward as to not choke on it as she spat the warm ooze out onto the cement floor. He had gotten stronger. Much stronger than before. She looked back up, her hair now matted with blood as her vision wavered slightly. This was bad. Oh so terribly and horribly bad. Yup, she should have never stayed behind. Damn her pride! She hoped the Storm Hawks, Carlii, and Riu had met up by now. That was the only thing that made her calm enough to notice him bracing slightly. He was going to rush forward. And just as she thought that, he did the exact thing. Yumi turned slightly, catching his ankle and swinging him around, and throwing him back the way he had came. He skidded, but had no visible injuries.

"What happened to you Markus? Or is it completely Brethzinn now? I thought that you would grow out of it." She murmured, looking up at him with a mixture of hate and sadness. He only sneered, his eyes locked on hers.  
"I took advantage of my gifts." He merely stated. She frowned angrily.  
"You killed everyone."  
"They killed themselves for treating us like demons! We did nothing wrong to them, yet they had wronged us! I paid them back. You just can't get your bleeding heart off the floor." He snarled. Yumi retained her anger, knowing he would take advantage of it, and use it against her. He glared at her angrily, before suddenly looking a bit sad, and shaking his head.  
"You don't have to fight me, dear sister. My offer still stands. You all could help me. We could finally be a family again."  
"My answer still stands as well. No. You are not to go near Riu and Renji. You can at least do that, right?" Yumi said, her emotions drained. It was bad enough to be at odds with your brother. Even worse when he's a murdering psychopath who thinks he's god.

Markus' eyes narrowed, obviously annoyed at how she refused him. "I'm hurt. How could you refuse my generous offer? Don't you care for me?" He asked, obviously mocking her. Yumi looked away, now slightly afraid to make eye contact.  
"I do. Just like our other two sisters. But then again, you killed them too, after they refused. Are you going to kill me as well?" She asked, her tone slightly depressed. Markus smiled sweetly, which on him looked cynical, and took a menacing step forward.  
"Why, my dear little sister, how could I hurt you? Those evil witches hated us and you know it. I was…protecting you from their horrid grasp. I see something else has a grip on you now, making you blind to the truth. But do not worry! Once I find the key, I can help you! Then we can be together as a family again!" He said madly, slowly coming towards her. Yumi scrambled backwards, but soon found herself against the worn down wall. She was cornered. This was really really REALLY bad.

"Hey! Dumbass! Leave 'er alone, you big gahoot!" A shrill voice called, followed by a large cannon ball flying into Markus' side, dragging him away, till he hit the opposite wall, its stones crumbling around the hidden man. Yumi turned to see Carlii there, in all her smirking glory. Yumi knew that wouldn't hurt him much. It was just going to make him angry. Yumi could already see the rubble starting to shift. She turned and got up, slowly making her way to Carlii.  
"What are you doing here? Where's Riu?" Yumi asked, slightly angry the girl came back. Carlii smiled warily, looking to the rubble before back at Yumi.  
"She's fine. She's the one who told me to go back for you. Lucky timing, huh?" Carlii explained, giving thumbs up. Yumi wasn't that happy.  
"You have to get out of here, Carlii! Dark Ace would kill me if he found out that his niece was hurt by my brother! I really don't want to be killed!" Yumi retorted.  
"Come on, how can he hurt me?"  
"Please, Carlii, just r-" Yumi was cut off as a bright purple light shot passed, hitting Carlii head on, making her fly back and collide with the wall. That poor, abused wall. Carlii's scream echoed loudly as the shot continued for a few moments more. Yumi ran to Carlii's side, noting her brother holding a crystal in his hand, his power saber in his other hand. Crud scones. Yumi looked at Carlii. She was burned badly, her face almost completely covered in blood. She was whimpering quietly, trying to say something.  
"Shhhh, shh, Carlii. It's ok. You'll be ok. Don't cry. It hurts, I know. You'll be ok, I promise, Carlii." Yumi cooed, trying to comfort the poor girl. Her eyes turned to slits as she turned to her brother, who let out a horrid chuckle; obviously enjoying the girl's excruciating pain. Yumi got up, standing in front of Carlii to protect her.  
"Move, Yumi. This girl is clouding your vision. I must destroy her hold over you." He growled, trying to get her to move. She only stood firmer, now really pissed off that he had the nerve to think Carlii had any part of this.  
"No. Do not touch her, brother. I will not allow this." Yumi hissed back, spitting out the words like hot coals. Her brother roared, slamming his fist into her stomach, making her slam back next to Carlii. Yumi coughed up more blood, turning to the side as it fell. She gasped, trying to catch her breath as she turned to see Markus approaching Carlii once more. Yumi wobbled as she struggled to her feet, taking off and slamming into Markus as he was reaching down to grab the whimpering Carlii. They tumbled, each trying to stay on top. As they struggled, she felt a burning sensation in her back, making her scream as she fell off of her brother, biting her lip as to stop herself from crying or screaming more. Behind her, stood Master Cyclonis.

"Hello, girl. You have trashed my castle. Any last words?" Cyclonis asked calmly. Yumi looked at her blankly, before grinning sarcastically. Oh well, if she was going to die, she would at least be snarky.  
"Yeah. That is SO eyeliner, you emo raccoon." Yumi giggled, letting the comment have full effect as Cyclonis glared angrily, pointing the red crystal tipped staff at the girl.  
"You die here, insolent whelp."  
"Wow, don't you sound smart. Bet daddy's proud of his little raccoon." Yumi taunted.

"Master Cyclonis!"  
Everyone turned to see Dark Ace there. He was looking around for Carlii, unaware she was right behind Cyclonis. "Where is Carlii?"  
Master Cyclonis paused to roll her eyes, before moving aside. "The girl defended this spying mouse, so she was attacked." She stated in a bored, uncaring fashion. Dark Ace's eyes widened as he ran over, kneeling down to pick up Carlii, cradling her in his arms. She whimpered slightly, still red from the crystal blast. Her face was swollen and bloody, as was the rest of her.  
"Please, she needs help." Dark Ace whispered, looking to Cyclonis pleadingly.  
"Oh, do stop begging, Dark Ace. She was a traitor. She will die. Now stop being so soft and finish this spy off, before I start to ponder about your allegiance. She is your ward, after all." Master Cyclonis blankly said, looking to Carlii before pointing to Yumi as to make him kill her more quickly. Dark Ace looked at Carlii, his poor niece that was in his arms, whimpering every time she moved. He clenched his teeth, but soon relinquished his anger. He leaned her against the wall softly, looking at her with concern to make sure she was at least not in a painful position. Standing up, he grabbed his sword from his back, drawing it as he walked towards Yumi.  
Yumi looked at him, slightly frightened. He stood right in front of her, Master Cyclonis and Markus backing off to talk to each other about something.  
"You don't have to do this." Yumi pleaded. Dark Ace only looked at her blankly. Yumi decided to continue. "I can help Carlii. If I can get her to the condor, Piper can use her crystals to heal your niece." Dark Ace still didn't reply, his only action was to turn his sword on, its growing hum signaling it was powering up.  
Yumi had to get through his head. But how? Think…Think…Think…Ding! We have a winner!  
"If Cyclonis isn't going to save your niece, why stay here? Do you think she would think twi-"  
"Stop talking." He ordered, to which she surprisingly agreed. He stood there, his red eyes glaring down at her.  
"Can you cause a distraction?" He asked quietly, knowing the man and Master Cyclonis were not paying attention as their backs had turned towards Dark Ace to talk amongst themselves. Yumi cocked an eyebrow, slightly cautious.  
"How big are we talking about?" Yumi asked. Dark Ace looked over his shoulder towards Carlii, who lay on the wall, barely breathing. He looked back at Yumi, blankly for a few moments, and then suddenly smirked.  
"Massively huge."  
"I can do that." Yumi stated, her smirk widening. Dark Ace nodded, backing up slightly and winding up.  
"You better dodge this."  
"I can do one better. Just swing." Yumi said, bracing herself. Dark Ace smirked at the girl. She had guts. She was crazed and probably sociopathic, but she had guts.  
He lit his sword up and crouched down, showing he was ready. Yumi did the same, minus the sword, her eyes flickering towards the distracted Master Cyclonis and Markus. Yumi supposed she should call him Brethzzin. She didn't know how he came up with that name. Like he would ever tell her, right?

Suddenly, her thoughts were jarred by Dark Ace, running towards her, and swinging his sword down, aiming to kill. Well, at least he was good at acting. Yumi crouched down low and then jumped, landing on his sword and jumping over him, right onto Master Cyclonis' back, knocking her down to the ground.

"WH-What is the meaning of this?! Get off of me! You insolent girl! I will carve you into little pieces!!" Master Cyclonis roared, waving her arms frantically to try and remove Yumi. Yumi sneered, pulling on Master Cyclonis' hair.  
"Hahahah! How cute~! You look all threatening, but all I heard was 'squeak squeaky McSqueak!' You're so cute, my little Raccoon!" Yumi cooed. She noticed talons coming towards them, so she placed her foot on the back of Cyclonis' head, turned, and threw her, and Yumi, into them, landing on the group of Talons and sending them sprawling.

Dark Ace took the time Yumi was using to distract Cyclonis and her goons to gently pick up Carlii, making sure she was safe and still alive, and walked quickly down the hall. He got to the staircase when he saw Brethzzin, coming out of the stairwell.  
"Crap…" Dark Ace muttered, taking a cautious step backwards. He couldn't fight, or defend, with his injured niece in his arms. He looked around, but it was either go back to where Cyclonis was, or go through him. Yeah, it was so like a rock and a hard place. But this time, it was like death and more death. Crap.

"Where do you think you're going, traitor?" Brethzzin chuckled, holding up the purple crystal towards Dark Ace and Carlii. Dark Ace turned slightly, as if to shield his young ward with his own body. Brethzzin smirked, his eyes flashing hungrily as he lifted the Crystal at arm's length, obviously about to shoot it's deadly blast at them.

"Die, fool."

* * *

Me: And maybe one on saturday, if SAT prep is finished quick enough...

Riu: Hey, dude, we're back.

Yumi: Heeheehee~

Me: Ah! Sorry, still thinking about when i can update more chapters! Eheheh, anyway, yay for cliff hangars! Im so tempted to let him kill Dark Ace and Carlii. Just cause i'm evil like that.

Yumi: Nooooo! Don't kill Dark Ace! He has the most awesome sideburns!!

Riu: Yeah! And i need to still get him back for the potato bag incident!

Me: Well then, if you guys want him to live, get some reviews. Ten reviews, he lives. Any less, he dies! Muahahaha!! (leaves)

Yumi: Please oh please oh pleaaaassseee!!! Please Review to save Dark Ace's Sideburns!!

Riu: Ahem?

Yumi: Oh, fine then, and the rest of him, if we must...

Riu: Please Read and review to save Dark Ace~!


	18. Burlap sacks of white goodness

Me: I'm late! Sorry! I don't own anything! Start the chapter!

* * *

Aerrow raced down the stairwell with Piper close behind him. His swords were in his hands, firmly gripped incase he needed to use them suddenly. The staircase was quiet, its stone walls muffling the sounds outside of it. He could hear a voice from below, and wondered if it was a friend. Or foe. Aerrow paused near the opening of the stairwell on the third level. He peaked out, his green eyes noticing Dark Ace, and the wounded girl in his arms. Aerrow then turned slightly, eyeing the brown haired man with the crystal. Piper noticed the man as well, her mouth shaping into an 'o'.

"What is it?" Aerrow asked, turning to his navigator. She pointed to his crystal that was pointed at Dark Ace.  
"That's a dark fire crystal. No wonder that poor girl is all burned and bloody. I'm surprised she's still alive after taking a blast from that." Piper whispered. Aerrow looked at the girl more closely, shivering as he realized she was pretty much burned from head to toe. That was disgusting. He might not like Dark Ace much, well, more like at all, but anyone who would use that crystal on another person was far worse in Aerrow's eyes.  
"We have to get that crystal away from him." Piper stated. Aerrow agreed completely.

"Die, fool." The man said blankly, raising the crystal towards Dark Ace and the girl. Aerrow didn't dare wait any longer. He launched himself at the man with the crystal, knocking the hand downwards, destroying the floor underneath the man. Aerrow rolled to the side, looking at the man as he shuffled from the hole he had accidentally made, and turning to Aerrow, anger flaring in his eyes. He raised the crystal, now aiming for Aerrow. Now it was Piper's turn to launch herself at the man. But instead of landing straight on him, she landed right behind him and used her Sky fu skills to kick his back, surprising him enough to drop the crystal. The kick forced him forward, towards the gaping hole. Aerrow realized what Piper was aiming at, and ran at the man, punching him in the face and making him take another step back, right into the hole.

"A-Aughh!" He cried, trying to find some footing, but failing as he disappeared into the lower levels. Aerrow looked down the hole, wondering where the man fell to, but Piper was running past it, towards the slightly shocked Dark Ace, and the burned girl in his grasp.

"What happened to her? Who is she?" Piper asked, already checking the girl's vitals and eyes, making sure the girl had not suffered from a concussion our anything of the sort. Dark Ace was suspicious at first, but soon realized that she was just helping without prejudice.  
"She is my niece…Carlii. She was hit by that crystal…I think." Dark Ace answered, not sure if she was only hit once by that crystal. Piper nodded, looking back at Aerrow who was now walking over.  
"Aerrow, we need to get her to the condor." Piper said, motioning to the staircase. Aerrow nodded, and turned to Dark Ace. He didn't like the idea of his nemesis on the Condor. But Dark Ace looked…different. His eyes had lost that ferocious madness and love of violence they once held. They looked to nervous. But the assuming would have to wait. Aerrow took a step back from Dark Ace and his niece.

"Piper, take Dark Ace and Carlii back to the condor. I'll go get-" Aerrow stopped as a huge explosion rocked the floor, making Piper bump into Aerrow accidently.  
"!!!!!" A shrill voice screamed. It sounded really pissed off. Suddenly, Yumi appeared, sliding on the floor as she rounded the corner, laughing happily as she ran towards the staircase and the little group now in front of it.  
"Go! Go! Go!" She yelled, not slowing down at all. No one asked anything as Piper ran up the stairs, Yumi following close behind, with Dark Ace and Aerrow on the rear.  
"What did you do?!" Dark Ace asked, noting the sounds of angry curses and heavy footsteps coming towards the staircase opening. Yumi tried to catch her breath from laughing.  
"Hehehe…I just, hahah, went a little too far with the insults…" Yumi answered, scratching her cheek in an embarrassed fashion. Dark Ace just sighed, shaking his head. Yumi looked at him, pouting her lips in an annoyed way. "Hey! It's not my fault! You said to make a 'massively huge' distraction!" She cried, pointing at him. Dark Ace just shook his head once more.

"Ok, guys, we're almost there! We just need to get to the loading bay!" Piper yelled, pushing herself through a half closed security door as the others followed. They made it to the hangar, but stopped.  
"Where are our skimmers?" Aerrow asked, looking around where they had left them.  
"That's the trash Pile area. If you left them there, they were thrown away…" Dark Ace muttered, not really wanting to be the one to break the bad news. Aerrow and Piper groaned in unison, both clasping a hand to their heads. Yumi looked around, before walking towards the open hangar door, and looked down. Dark Ace sat down and laid Carlii in front of him, checking to make sure she was ok for the time being.

Suddenly, they heard a load of footsteps racing towards the hangar door. Aerrow rushed over and closed it, clicking the metal lock in place. The banging on the metal grew as more people approached the door, which meant Master Cyclonis and Markus were surely on their way. Yumi was still looking down intently, as if she was studying something, as Piper helped Dark Ace with Carlii. Aerrow was trying to block the door with crates he was stacking up, but he could hear the door groaning from the pressure of the many talons pressing against it.  
"Any ideas?" Aerrow asked the others, backing from the door carefully, as if scared that if he stepped the wrong way, the barricade would collapsed. Dark Ace looked around, looking for something.  
"There should have been a cargo holder here. For scrap metal and such. But it's gone, and it's not supposed to be." Dark Ace explained. Piper had taken out a small green crystal and pressed it against the worst of the burns, healing what she could with the limited crystals she had brought with her. Carlii groaned slightly, shifting uncomfortably as her stomach and face were almost completely healed. She breathed in slowly, before relaxing, falling into a sleeping like state.

"Is she going to be alright?" Dark Ace asked slowly, wondering if she was any better on the inside. Piper nodded, putting the now dull crystal back into her pocket pouch.  
"She should be stabilized now. I can heal the rest when we get to the condor. Dark Ace secretly let out a breath of relief. She had said 'when', not 'if'. He nodded numbly, reassured by her words. Dark Ace's mind then slowly, almost against his will, turned to thoughts of Master Cyclonis. He had worked for her practically all his life. He betrayed all of Atmos for her cause. He has killed so many people in her name, destroyed so many terras. And yet…she would not save his niece even when he pleaded. That had ruined everything. He wanted her to bust through that door, to yell at them to die. Just so he could kill that little brat with his own hands. No one threatens the life of his family. And he would be damned if he stayed here any longer. But then, he realized something. Where would he go? He was a traitor to both sides now. After Carlii was healed, what would they do? Obviously, for her safety, he would take her somewhere safe. Maybe Atmos. Yeah, he could make a deal with the council, trade his freedom for her safety. Maybe they would even treat her almost like one of them.

Dark Ace was jarred out of his thoughts by a splintering crack, followed by a loud uproar of noise from behind the leaning crates.  
"Oh boy…" Aerrow said, taking out his swords. It was just a matter of time before they were caught and killed, possibly even tortured. That was not good at all. Dark Ace scooped his niece up, taking a few steps towards the hangar doors. Yumi had now stood, up, nodding and mumbling to herself as she looked towards the door that was almost opened.  
"What do we do?" Piper asked, her mind already burnt out. Yumi bit her lip, taking one last look at the open hangar, before sighing.  
'Oh well, they can kill me if I'm wrong!' Yumi thought, as she grabbed Piper and Aerrow's arms, and pushed them out the hangar door. Dark Ace gaped at her.  
"What the hell are you doing?!" He yelled, unaware of her advance towards him. She grabbed his arms and smiled.  
"Hopefully, I'm saving our lives!" Yumi yelled back, before throwing him, niece still in his arms, out the hangar door. Yumi paused as she heard the crates crash down, men shouting. She turned to see Markus standing there, staring at her in disbelief.  
"Yumi, don't-"  
Yumi interrupted him with a sharp laugh. "Don't what? Do this? Maybe next time, brother dearest~" She cooed sarcastically, before cannon balling backwards out the hangar door. She laughed as she fell through the cloud line.

Thud.

Yumi opened her eyes to see herself in a pile of burlap sacks, filled with something soft. Definitely not scrap metal. She noticed Dark Ace nearby, laying his niece down on some of the Burlap sacks gently, before turning to glare at her dangerously.  
"What the hell was that?! You could have killed us!" He scolded, standing at full height. Yumi still sat on the burlap sacks, picking at one of the little holes in the sack itself as she chuckled.  
"But I didn't! So it's all good~"  
"No, it's not! You did something without knowing what would happen!" He continued, obviously angered at her flippant attitude. She rolled her orange eyes towards him, grinning childishly.  
"Ok, how about this, if we die, then you can kill me? Kay? Alrighty then." She said, finally making a hole big enough to grab at some of what was inside of the sack. She squealed happily as she extracted the small items. "Look!" She said happily, turning to show him. "Marshmallows! Whoever is driving this can't be a bad person if they are driving around with a hangar full of marshmallows!"  
Dark Ace was still wrapping his head around her previous statement. Ok, so he could kill her if they die. But, if they are already dead, then how could he kill her? Unless he killed her because they were dead. But… "Gah!" He growled, slapping the marshmallow out of her hand. She pouted angrily.  
"Why'd you do that?" She whined, looking at the now dirty marshmallow that lay on the floor.  
"Because you are insufferable. Where is that sky knight and the girl?" He asked, changing the subject. Yumi inwardly rolled her eyes at the pointy haired man before her, but plastered her fake smile on her face.  
"You mean Aerrow and Piper? I thought they were nearby?" She wondered, getting up to look around. She then spotted a leg behind a pile of marshmallow bags. "There they are!" Yumi said, pointing to the leg before walking over, peeking behind the pile. She made a funny face, before stifling a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He asked, coming over to look as well. He couldn't help but smirk. "Well, well, well…" He mumbled, looking down at the two. Piper had landed on top of Aerrow, her face right on his. It was…awkward looking, for someone not part of that little sandwhich action.  
"Hey…" Yumi whispered to Dark Ace. "Got a camera?"  
"Nope."  
"Drat. Oh well. Should we wake them?"  
"Nope."  
"Alrighty then. Wanna see who's driving this thing?"  
"Sure."

She got off of the marshmallow bags, walking towards the door that connected to the cockpit with Dark Ace, curious as to who saved their life.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not posting this chapter last night. I was dead tired, and my back is killing me.  
Yumi: Heheheh…  
Me: . . . What's so funny?  
Yumi: I found a camera~  
Me: . . .I saw nothing.  
Yumi: Thank you very much!

Me: Please read and review! Thank you very much! Sorry again for the lateness! I'll make it up!


	19. Meanwhile, back on the condor

Me: Hello! I went to see my little sister's play tonight, so I posted this a bit later than normal! Sorry!

Yumi: Yay! Later chapter than normal!

Me: This is going to be a chapter about what others are doing on the condor!

Yumi: Yay!

Me: I don't own anything but my characters, so…role chapter!

* * *

'_Sneaky. Be sneaky. Don't let them know of your presence. Be at one with the shadows. Be silent. Do not let them catch you._'  
Gripping the metal handle tightly, the silhouette of someone slithered through the hallways, looking around every moment it got. So far, no one else spotted him. Good. He started running back towards the cock pit, his hand griping the handle even more tightly at the thought of what awaited him when he got there.  
_'Sneaky…Be one with the shadows…Eep!_' The shadow jumped, seeing the cock pit door open, and a small blue creature stepping out, yawning loudly before scampering off, and not noticing the shadow shivering behind a crate. The shadow let out a shaky breath as it came from its hiding spot. Gripping the objects in both hands, he opened the door bravely.

And screamed like a girl.

The cockpit was covered from head to toe in a pinkish green goop. Obviously, he knew who did such an unforgivable act. And they were laughing at his purple dragon float.  
"Stork, what are you wearing dude?" Renji quipped, snorting as his floatation devices deflated, letting out a gas like noise.

"Wh-What do you mean, what am I wearing? God knows I'll need it for what you did to my Condor!" He screeched, letting the mop and bucket fall from his hands. He violently heaved in air as he tried to calm himself down, convinced these two were trying to give him a heart attack.  
"Calm down, little buddy!" Junko began, smiling at a pot full of that same gunk now covering the control systems. "It won't mess with anything! Renji said it would just make funny noises!"  
Renji nodded, patting Junko on the arm, like a master and pupil. Stork twitched violently, grabbing at his hair as he avoided some dripping goop from the ceiling.

"Don't worry stork. Junko just made a little too much. But relax, enjoy yourself a little. Everyone will be back soon, anyway." Renji said, giggling as she pulled some of the said goop out of her hair. Junko looked around and smiled at all the goop.  
"It's really fun! And the noises are funny!" He repeated, unaware he was doing such. Stork only glared as he left the mop and bucket there, and left the room to grab more cleaning supplies.

"I swear, they make goo like rabbits make babies. Now where did I put that Atmosia green goop extractor X1200?" Stork muttered to himself, as he dug through the nearby closet for his lovely cleaning machine. And they said it wouldn't be used. The nerve! Stork lit up excitedly as he found the familiar object. Pulling out, he paused as he heard a screech of tires coming from the slightly open hangar door. The Goo now gone from his mind, he rushed to the door, hoping the Cyclonians hadn't found him sooner than he thought.

"Yo! Anyone home?" A voice screamed. Stork recognized the annoying pitch in the voice, identifying the person as Finn. Stork opened the door, seeing Finn hop off of his scooter. Then he perked up as he saw Riu on the bike behind him. A little grungy, but at least alive.  
"Riu! You're alive!" He yelled, running over to her. Riu flinched at his swift coming at her, slightly nervous of a hug. But instead, Stork bent her head down, and looked through her hair.

"Umm, Stork? What are you-"  
"AHA!" Stork announced, pulling a small, thin piece of metal from her hair. Riu cocked an eyebrow, curious as to what it was. Stork noticed, his smile growing happily.  
"This is the missing part of my trance helmet! It wouldn't work without this little chip! Oh thank goodness you still had it!" He looked to her, but twitched as he saw her, for lack of better words, really pissed off expression. "Ehehe…I mean…I missed you too…Riu!" He tried, but she was to angry to listen. She simply walked towards the door, before barking something back to the two boys.  
"I'm going to bed!"

Then she was gone. Finn whistled in amazement.  
"Wow, Stork, you screwed up worse than me!" He said. Stork twitched slightly, dreading her future doom that she would set upon him. Oh joy. Stork sighed, scratching his neck as he left the hangar, noting Finn was heading towards the noise, aka, the cock pit. But suddenly, he didn't feel like cleaning his ship anymore. He felt like hiding in his room until the end of time.  
'No, I must be brave. All I have to do is apologize. It's not that hard! I can do it easily!' He thought, trying to summon his courage when he needed it most. But somehow, thinking of how angry Riu looked, his courage decided to stay under its covers. Lucky thing.  
Sadly, Stork found himself outside her room, knocking lightly, nervously wringing his hands as he waited for her response. None came at first. But soon, he heard the door's lock click open, and it opening to reveal Riu, looking tired, but still annoyed.  
"What?" She asked dryly, obviously more angry than she looked. Stork gulped loudly, twitching his one eye as he tried to say something.  
"Umm…well, I just…err, just wanted to…umm…you know…apologize? For being…ehm, well, not as considerate as I should for someone who survived doom of the Cyclonian standard. So…umm, sorry." He said, scratching his neck. He waited for her to rain her doom upon him, when instead, she just chuckled.  
"Stork, that was pretty cute." She said, grinning in a tired fashion as she leaned against the door frame. He twitched nervously as he stared at her.  
"What? How is my fear of you raining doom upon me cute?" He asked. Riu chuckled once more before shaking her head, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands in her pockets.  
"I dunno. You just look so scared, like a little bunny or something. Obviously I'm a bit strange from lack of everything. So If you don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap." She answered, turning slightly to go back into her room. Stork blushed slightly, confused at how he looked like a scared bunny.  
"A-alright…Err, see you, Riu…" He muttered, turning and taking a step back into the hallway.  
"Eh, what the hell. C'mere, Stork!" She said, laughing as she hugged him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Stork freaked out, wiggling to get out of her grip. She only laughed at his failed attempt at escape.  
"Nice try. But I just wanted to give the little bunny a hug!" She giggled, laughing at his still squirming antics. She released him soon after she hugged him, taking a step back while admiring his panic attack.  
"Hahah, ok, Stork, calm down. It was just a hug! Sorry, I won't hug you again if you don't want me to. I'm going to bed now. See ya later." She said, laughing at his twitching face that now stared at her with fear and curious anxiety. When the door closed, he relaxed slightly, hearing nothing inside. His feet wouldn't move as he stood there, recalling the heart attack he had when she hugged him. It had scared him. A lot. But he supposed he liked hugs. Maybe just a bit more of a warning next time.  
She had said she wouldn't hug him again if he didn't want her to. He smiled at the fact he never answered her.

Now to focus on that goo.

Radarr walked back into the Cock pit, after his little raid of the soda fridge in the hangar. He looked up to see Finn hanging by his hair form the ceiling, screaming something unhealthy. Radarr's eyes then went to where he heard the laughter coming from, to see Renji pointing at Finn, while on the ground covering her stomach. Junko was laughing as well, but not as hard, as he was still stirring the large bowl the goo originated from.  
"Wrarw?" He chirped, gaining the attention of Finn.  
"Radarr, dude, get me down from here! My hair is being eaten by this alien! Aauuugggghhh!" He screamed. Radarr rolled his eyes as he climbed up a pipe to the ceiling, avoiding the pieces of goo jiggling from random places. Radarr made it over to Finn and looked at the damage. Alien? Please. It was just a piece of goo on a pipe that was vibrating. Radarr chirped a few times as he started messing with the goo, wiping it out of Finn's hair.

Suddenly, the goo gave out, and Finn fell to the floor, landing on his stomach with a loud thud, earning another round of laughter from Junko and Renji.  
"You know what Jonko?" Renji said, looking at him. "You're really good at making Violentess Growing Goo. Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you a new recipe."  
Junko smiled sweetly, obviously enjoying that new idea. "Sure! And my name is Junko, Renji."  
"Right, I knew that." Renji said, holding out a hand as he grabbed it and pulled her off the ground. Radarr dropped to the ground next to Finn, seeing him glare at Radarr.  
"Thanks a lot, furry dude." He growled. Radarr just gave him a happy thumb up as he scurried over to the window. He looked outside towards the clouds, hoping to see Aerrow's red hair soon. But no luck. All he saw was the dark smog looking clouds of Cyclonian territory. How he missed his friend. Radarr's ears drooped a bit as he hopped off the ledge, and exited the room, which was now filled with Stork's screaming on how the goo doubled in volume while it was gone. Nothing interesting there. Radarr entered the hangar, intent on being the first one to see Aerrow when they returned. Not if. When.

* * *

Me: I have to say, I hated how short this was. There was nothing really interesting going on, I apologize! I forgot to post this before I left school, and I didn't get a chance to do it during the play, because, you know, that would be rude! But at least I got it done!  
…Yay?

Yumi: No yay for you!

Me: Awww, c'mon, you yayed in the beginning of the chapter!

Yumi: I thought I would be in it!

Me: Why you little self centered…

Yumi: Read and review please! Don't be angry!!

Me: That's an understatement of the year, you brat! C'mere!


	20. And so the awkward fest begins

Me: My computer got a giant virus, and I had to reboot the hard drive. So I lost everything; pictures, music, and…

Yumi: The Storm Hawks Story.

Me: Yeah…So it's taken me a while to type everything up. Sorry for the giant delay.

Yumi: She doesn't own Storm Hawks!

Me: Sadly. Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Falling. Aerrow remembered falling for what felt like forever. He had grabbed Piper while they were dropping, intent on making sure she landed safely. But then he had blanked out. What had happened? He couldn't remember landing on anything. He had expected to land on the hard ground below the cloud line known as the wastelands. But instead, he had landed on something soft, cushioned from a blow that would have otherwise killed him.

He groaned in an annoyed tone, letting his eyes squeeze shut from the pain he felt in his back. So much for a soft landing. He might have a bruise the size of Atmosia in a few days, but at least nothing was broken. Was he alive? The pain made him think so.  
"Grughhh…P…Piper…? You ok…?" He asked, looking down at the girl that was wrapped protectively in his arms. She didn't answer. She must have still been unconscious. Aerrow sighed, looking up and around. There were large piles of burlap sacks, making this seem like a random cargo hangar. But who was driving it? And did the driver purposefully catch them? Or was it just luck? He reminded himself to yell at Yumi for such a careless move. But she had done it. Did she know the ship was there? Well, she was looking below the hangar doors back on Cyclonia.

Wait! Where was the Condor? Aerrow knew that there was no way it was still before midnight. So, did they escape? Where was Stork? Were they looking for them? Aerrow knew he had to get to the cockpit and convince the driver to let him contact the Condor. What if it was a Cyclonian driving? That made Aerrow remember something.  
"Where's Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked aloud, only earning silence from a silent Piper. He tried to let go of her, but she ended up holding onto his left arm, though leaving the rest of his body free to move around. He lifted himself up into a sitting position, looking around. He only saw Carlii, lying as silently as Piper, except some of the burlap sacks were propped up for a pillow and such. Well, at least he knew where she was. So where were Yumi and Dark Ace? Did they already go to the cockpit? What if they were captured?

He tried getting up, but Piper's grip was firm on his left arm. "Alright Piper…Aerrow needs his hand back now…" He muttered, trying to lightly pull his arm away. He only succeeded getting into an even more awkward pose, Piper now on top of him, his front lying on the thin layer of burlap sacks below them. Now he hoped, more than anything, she would not wake up.  
'Alright…Just be calm…No sudden movements that might wake her up…Oh geez, why does this only happen to me?' He cried in his mind, pouting angrily. He wiggled himself, trying to get out from under her. But then he froze. Did he feel her move? He listened as he heard her groan, her hand going to her head as she mumbled incoherent things to herself.

"Aerrow…? Where are y-"She paused as she looked down, seeing him under her. She then bolted upright, moving a bit too fast as she tripped over a sack, landing on her butt. "Oww! A-A-Aerrow! I-I'm s-s-so sorry! I…I d-didn't mean t-t-t-to…" She stuttered, her face growing redder at every syllable that passed through her lips. Aerrow was also turning red, realizing even more clearly how this must have looked to her.

"N-No! I-its ok, Piper! Really! It wasn't y-your fault…!" Aerrow replied, trying hard not to stammer too much. Piper looked to the right, trying to avoid Aerrow's nervous gaze, and spotted Carlii.  
"W-Where is Yumi and the Dark Ace…?" Piper asked, letting the blush dissipate before turning back to a thinking Aerrow.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I woke up." Aerrow answered, scratching his red hair as he pondered possibly reasons.  
"Well," Piper began, tilting her head to the right slightly as she looked from Aerrow to Carlii and back, "They have to be here somewhere…Right?"

Dark Ace's crimson eyes shifted from left to right, looking down each hallway in a bored monotonously rhythm. Five minutes. Did it really take five minutes? He had been here for much too long, waiting for that idiot to return. What was going on in there? Did she get lost in that room? He sighed, cracking his neck to one side as white hair suddenly caught his attention.  
"Finally! What took you so long?" He demanded, turning to face the obviously shorter female. She was sipping a grape juice box happily, cocking an eyebrow as she grinned.

"I couldn't decide between grape and fruity toot punch." She answered, shrugging her head back towards the kitchen door. It had been well stocked, Dark Ace had to admit, but it shouldn't take five minutes to pick out a juice box!  
"No more distractions. We need to find out who's driving this thing, remember?" He said, turning to walk down the hallway on the right. Yumi followed after slowly, sipping her juice box. The silence carried between them as they walked down the hallway. Yumi didn't like the quiet. So she decided to break the silence with the thing she does best - Pry.

"So...You're a Cyclonian?" She began, walking a bit quicker so she was beside him, trying to match his pace.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Oh…So were you born there?" She continued.

"No. I was born in Atmosia, and joined the Cyclonians when I was a young boy." He said, not really wanting to talk anymore. But Yumi kept on pestering.

"Why did you join the Cyclonians?"

"For power and respect."

"Did you get it?"

"…" He stayed silent for a moment, trying to think of a good answer. Yumi caught the silence and inwardly smiled. Good. She was making him think. "Yes…I did get power. Lots of it." He finished.

"And respect?"

"…"

"Ahhh…You have power, but no respect."

"I have millions of people who respect me."

"Respect?" Yumi asked, looking at him with a side glance before looking back towards the hallway ahead of her. "Or Fear? I do hear there's a difference."

He kept walking at the same pace, his face blank as he thought about it. Well, she did have a point. Did he have no respect? Did no one respect him? He inwardly sighed, realizing that no one respected him. Only feared him.

"That's…Not a bad thing." He murmured blankly, saying it slowly to make sure he did not give anything away by saying it. Yumi just chuckled, the straw in her mouth as she patted his arm reassuringly.

"Oh, don't worry, there are at least two people who I know for sure respect you."

"Who?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, one of them is your niece, who thinks you are the best person in the world." Yumi explained, placing her behind her head, the now empty juice box hanging by the straw between her lips.

"And the other?" He asked, looking at her slightly angered by the fact she was dragging it out. She looked at him for just a moment, before chuckling to herself and walking on. Dark Ace stopped walking and stared at her, baffled at her chuckling.

"Why are you chuckling?" He asked, vaguely confused. She continued to walk on, laughing to herself. "What's so funny?" He called, quickly catching up with her as she turned the corner.

"And who's the other person?"

* * *

Me: So, im sorry for the really really REALLY short chapter, but ive been kind of busy~


	21. AUTHORS NOTE 2!

Hello to all those that have read the three amigas! (yes, all five of you ;P)

Anyway, I know I have not updated this, and I will not be. I have stopped writing this, since I have no idea where I was going with this, and I don't like how it has turned out. Now, for those that liked this, my dear friend Xynostaph has agreed to take over and write it! We've discussed it, and she's going to be doing a few tweaks, and we both agreed that it will be taking place at the end of the season, since it would be easier to explain a whole lot of things~

If you wanna check it out, Xynostaph is gonna post the first chapter in the next few weeks, with more to follow hopefully! hope you will treat her with the same awesomeness you've all treated me! And I gave her permission for all my characters, and she's excited to get started!

Well then, I hope you all have a fabulous summer, and see you later~!

/fades into the sunset


End file.
